A Silver Lining Among The Clouds
by Phantomflower
Summary: Nightmares of old foes rattle a kunoichi's confidence. During the rotten day that follows, her comrades reassure her of her ability to protect those that she cares about. An old friend of the kunoichi imparts news about hers and her childrens' future. Based off of my Naruto/Danny Phantom crossover, Whirlpools of Lighting. Takes place two years before WoL. Fem!Danny. New Gen.
1. Part One

Summary: Nightmares of old foes rattle a kunoichi's confidence. During the rotten day that follows, her comrades reassure her of her ability to protect those that she cares about. An old friend of the kunoichi imparts news about hers and her childrens' future. Based off of my _Naruto/Danny Phantom_ crossover, _Whirlpools of Lightning_. Takes place two years before _WoL_.

Warnings: Crossover, New Gen, Fem!Danny, OCs, gore, violence, nightmarish imagery, mentions of torture, spoilers for _Naruto_ chapters 600+ and the ending of _Danny Phantom_, slight AU (deviates from chapter 692 of _Naruto _onwards, including the upcoming movie _Naruto the Movie: The Last_, and has a few deviations from _Naruto_ canon)

Deviation From _Naruto_ Canon Warnings: Rebuilt!Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure, living-but-blind!Neji, dead!Guy, survivors of Uchiha clan massacre (only a couple who were on faraway missions at the time; they never rejoined Konohagakure post-massacre)

Deviation From _Danny Phantom_ Canon Warnings: Fem!Danny. Otherwise, none. (Dark Danny still exists, Dani was still created, Danny and Sam got together in the finale, etc.)

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Mitsuki's belly churned. She had just teleported home after visiting her friend Yoshida Shiori in Shimogakure. The hands on her clock pointed to the nine and the twelve. None of the kids greeted her as they usually did.<em>

_She searched the entire place for them. The kitchen was too clean. There were no footprints from shinobi shoes that had not been taken off at the door, and none of the dishes sported stains from food cooked that evening by the children while their mother wasn't home._

_The living room was just as empty. The board games, drawing paper, crossword puzzles, and books sat untouched. The television remote remained on the coffee table._

_The white-haired kunoichi opened her niece Rina's bedroom door. That she heard no yelling from the pinknette about intruding on her privacy was worrying. Her training equipment laid at the door, so she didn't sneak out after curfew for some last minute training._

_Misaki's medical books she was assigned to read by the hospital's Academy student medic-nin program sat unopened. Kiyoto was not planning to execute pranks in his room. Akira's book collection had no books out of place on his shelf. Yuki's ninja equipment sat abandoned in her room._

Where are they?!

_Terrified screams from out of the house banished Mitsuki's musings. Without a word, she phased into ghost form. She flew outside as fast as she could._

_In the nearby pine forest, she spotted a smoking crater. Rina and her nephew Kiyoto laid inside of it. Scorch marks covered their small bodies. Blood trickled from their mouths. Their chests were still._

No …

_The mother half-ghost flew faster. Tears burned from her eyes. Hopefully, she could find the person who murdered her nephew and niece. She had to locate the other three kids before the same befell them._

_She skimmed the forest floor for Yuki, Akira, and Misaki. Instead, she spotted men that she wished not to see again in this life._

_Their white coats and dark glasses made them stand out against the thinning coniferous trees. They chased a familiar child with bushy black hair._

_The girl called out to her._

_"Mitsuki-bachan, help!"_

_The thin kunoichi sped through hand signs. Sharp wind gusts whipped around her body._

_"Fūton: Daitoppa!"_

_But, just as she diced them with her Fūton jutsu, one of the Guys in White agents blasted a large ray of energy at Misaki. She crashed into the tree with a sickening thud._

_The scum who attacked the pale-skinned girl were dead, but so was her niece. The energy blast downed part of a tree. The tall girl's back was impaled with numerous splinters._

_A growl rose in Mitsuki's throat. She had to find her twins, even if it killed her. If the Guys in White thought they could tear her away from her new family as well as her old one, they were about to receive a rude awakening._

_The trail of craters and dead Guys in White agents led her into Kumogakure proper. None of the regular guards manned the gates. In several sections of the village, fires blazed above the walls._

_Dead citizens, whether they were civilians or shinobi, covered the street. The spiky-haired kunoichi stole a glance of a dead girl with a darker complexion and braided black hair._

Shika too? What have these monsters done?

_Along with her nieces and nephew, those scum not fit to be called men had killed the Raikage's daughter. They were going to pay._

_She passed Naoya's Shinobi Bar. Flames swallowed the wooden establishment before her eyes._

_The family who owned it, including Kiyoto's best friend Hara Naoki, laid unmoving with prominent burns. Her stomach tightened._

Yuki, Akira, where are you?

_Mitsuki's frantic flying led her to the Raikage Tower. A's assistant Kobayashi Kanayo sported a blackened neck. Her mouth was frozen in a final scream._

_She found two other comrades in a massive pool of blood. Tamura Kazuki and Shibata Mayu were friends from her early days in the Hidden Countries. They had been subordinates of the Akatsuki before Konan had been murdered by Uchiha Obito and applied for asylum in Kumogakure together._

_Mayu bled from her chest. Her blonde head was twisted at an odd angle. And Kazuki …_

_The thin jonin had to turn away. The blue-haired medic's body was torn beyond recognition._

_Mitsuki headed for the entrance of the Raikage Tower. A shiver running across her body stopped her in her tracks. A pale blue mist streamed out of her mouth, an event that had not occurred frequently in the past twelve years. _

_The half-ghost kunoichi ascended into the sky from a nearby window. Her glowing green eyes caught a glimpse of a muscular man with a ghostly glow. She forced her fears down her throat._

Of all ghosts … it's him. He must have escaped from Clockwork's Tower!

_Dark Danny glanced down at her with a smirk on his lips. In a black-gloved hand, he held Yuki and Akira in a chokehold. They sputtered for breath._

_The heavily scarred girl rushed through hand signs for a Suiton jutsu. A large wave like the one created by Suiton: Bakusui Sh__ōha should knock her evil self out of the sky. It would also quell the fires raging below._

_Just as she was about to unleash it, Dark Danny conjured green flames in his free hand. He thrust them onto the young half-ghosts' chests._

_"Kaa-san …" Yuki whimpered. Her body slackened, like a puppet that had it's strings cut._

_Akira said nothing. His head laid at an ominous angle._

_All feeling drained out of Mitsuki's heart. She had failed them … all of them. Ways of killing her foe scorched her skull._

_The white-haired jonin had to kill this alternative form of herself. It did not matter how she completed the act. The snake-tongued ghost could be killed by a large-scale jutsu for all she cared._

_The black-hearted ghost cackled._

_"You're so pitiful. You cling to your friends and family, and you're unable to save them. Don't you remember what I said years ago, Danny? I'm inevitable!"_

Mitsuki snapped open her icy blue eyes. Her chest shuddered. Cold sweat covered all of her body.

Right in her line of sight was a pair of golden eyes and a small black beak. A soft mewing echoed in her ears.

"Shiro-chan …"

The white-haired kunoichi extended a small hand to her snowy owl's wing. She relished the feel of her soft feathers.

Shiro extended a speckled wing to her shoulder. The mostly white owl pecked her lightly on the cheek.

Mitsuki glanced at the clock beside her futon. It told her in glowing blue numbers that it was only five AM. At this early morning hour, there was little chance of falling back asleep. What a pain.

The thin girl rose from her bed. She slid a pair of slippers onto her feet. She invisibly headed for her children's rooms.

Thankfully, there were no unwelcome visitors. Yuki was cuddling her cat plush in her bed. Akira slept with a bunch of books strewn around him. Rina snoozed with a pillow covering her head. Kiyoto mumbled in his sleep about hunting deer.

The short kunoichi paused as she reached Misaki's room. Her niece laid on the floor instead of her bed.

_She does get energetic while dreaming. She must have fallen off her bed during the night._

She scooped up the tall girl. She laid Misaki under her bed's bright yellow covers.

Relief flooded her veins. Dark Danny had not returned. Neither had the Guys in White. All was well.

Mitsuki floated back into her room. Sleep never came to her after nightmares. Her kids deserved freedom from their mother's demons.

She cleaned Shiro's feathers with a moist cloth. After she finished cleaning her feathered friend, she sharpened the white bird's beak and talons. The young-looking kunoichi was rewarded with a cuff on her shoulder.

The white-haired girl ambled to her dresser. The few leafy trees near Kumogakure had grown an orange tint as of late. A light outfit with short sleeves might not be wise in the upcoming autumn season.

From a sea of green, black, white, blue, and lavender, the small jonin picked out a pale green kimono shirt with matching pants, a white obi, white tabi socks, and white gloves. She headed for her private bathroom with her clothes in hand.

A warm shower erased the cold sweat that had built up during the night. But, Mitsuki's fears did not vanish. She thought about her nightmare. About all of the wreckage Dark Danny caused.

_He's right. If I lose all of the kids, I will stray into darkness. And, if I were to do so, there would be very few who could stand in my way._

That was not being arrogant. That was reality. As a half-ghost who had mastered her powers and had lived with S-rank criminals for a couple of years, Mitsuki earned her place in the Bingo Book. While she still helped innocents, any hesitance to kill threatening forces had been banished a long time ago. The white-haired kunoichi had become an S-rank ninja in her own right.

Intangibility alone made her hard to hit in a combat situation. Obito was a bitter reminder of how difficult individuals with the ability were to eliminate in open combat. He held a variant of it from his Mangekyō Sharingan.

The deranged man had been nearly untouchable during the Fourth Shinobi World War. It took Ōtsutsuki Kaguya to banish him to the grave.

Her invisibility allowed her to hide from view until it was too late. Few shinobi could aim at her well if she flew in the sky. Teleportation granted her the ability to be in an area one minute, and a place hundreds of miles away the next. Her Ghostly Wail had only gotten more powerful with time. Only the Raikage and Killer Bee might be able to handle her. And, that was a big if.

The rattled jonin slipped into her clothes. She secured her spiky hair with a knotted blue ribbon. Her Kiri Hensou no Jutsu sharpened her features, made her eyes a little smaller, and changed her body to a more mature build.

The kunoichi tied her forehead protector around her neck. She took a look at herself.

Mitsuki's eyes held deep bags under them. As always, scars jutted out all over her face. Her pale skin had been drained of color. Her poor health could not be hidden today.

Her fragile hands grabbed pills from different bottles. She swallowed them with a glass of water.

_To believe I'm this ill and yet, I'm the last person someone wants to face in combat. The main reason I'm still here is my will to live._

But, her will to live would not sustain her forever. The Guys in White did more than dissect her, cut her with sharp blades to disfigure her, shock her, and play mind games where she was tricked that her friends and family invaded their headquarters to rescue her. They tested drugs on her. Drugs that wrought damage all over her body.

Kazuki was the first to check her after her being inducted into the Akatsuki as a subordinate. The scarring all of her organs exhibited disturbed him. Her liver, lungs, and heart barely had any healthy tissue left.

While nothing had been said outright, the white-haired kunoichi was not expected to live beyond her thirties. Her half-ghost physiology and the vast number of organs involved impeded the idea of transplants. Medical jutsu could not reverse it. Kazuki and C attempted to fix her a long time ago.

Tsunade never had the opportunity to look at her before her death from wounds sustained during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Uzumaki Naruto ruled as Rokudaime Hokage for two years before a battle between him and Uchiha Sasuke ended in a mutual kill. Their sensei Hatake Kakashi took over as Nanadaime Hokage.

The young men's deaths were partly how she ended up with Rina, Kiyoto, and Misaki. Naruto and Sasuke's former teammate Haruno Sakura fled Konohagakure after their fatal battle. The Rokudaime Hokage's sudden demise left an unstable political climate in his wake. The pink-haired medic was pregnant with Sasuke's triplets. The more extreme advisors in Konoha would have ordered her death if she stayed in her home village.

She eventually joined the half-ghost's group of former Akatsuki subordinates. In spite of Kazuki's best efforts, Sakura died shortly after her children were born. She had lost too much blood.

Mitsuki's dark mood stayed for the rest of the morning. Her kids rose from their beds around six-thirty. Yuki and Rina had one of their usual arguments while the family ate bowls of rice mixed with poached egg yolks, apples, broccoli, and glasses of milk.

"Your shuriken aiming skills are pathetic. None of yours made it into the target yesterday!" her niece boasted.

Yuki slammed her bowl on the table. She crossed her arms.

"Really? I hear that your Academy sensei gave you a hard time because you couldn't perform Kawarimi no Jutsu properly. And, you couldn't break the small genjutsu she set on your class!"

The two girls squabbled for a long time in between bites of their food. Rina eventually shot a kunai in the white-haired Academy student's direction. The older girl threw a shuriken.

Mitsuki shot out her hand. She caught both metal weapons. The blue-eyed kunoichi's anger boiled to the surface.

"Enough, both of you. Eat your food, and get out of my sight," she snapped.

The two Academy students froze. They finished their food in a few gulps. They ran out the door with their backpacks on their backs.

None of the other kids stayed long after her outburst. Akira and Misaki bolted from the dining room in a jittering rush.

Kiyoto cleaned up the table, but he too headed for the Academy once all of the dishes were in the sink. He grabbed his sisters' and cousins' bento boxes that had been forgotten in the fridge.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki-bachan. I'll give everyone their lunch," the black-haired boy promised.

She tried smiling at her nephew. It came out looking like a grimace.

"You're a good boy, Kiyoto-kun. Make sure that Rina and Yuki do not get into another fight. And, I hope I don't hear about another prank of yours."

The boy nodded rapidly. He ran off to rejoin his sisters and cousins.

The half-ghost kunoichi cringed. While they deserved it for throwing weapons in the house, she didn't like it when she forced her stress on her children. She hated scaring them with her fits. The killing intent she leaked didn't help.

She sat down for a few minutes at the kitchen table staring at a picture of her long-gone husband, Uchiha Itachi. She concentrated on breathing deeply.

_I didn't handle that well. Maybe a day or more away from the kids will do me good. I still have that report to deliver to A-sama about those anarchists between Shimo no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni._

Not everyone had accepted the peace that transpired after the Fourth Shinobi World War. The group of anarchists that Shiori alerted her about planned to destabilize the Hidden Countries by killing the daimyos. The Yondaime Raikage had to hear about them as soon as was feasible.

Mitsuki slid on a pair of black sandals. She scooped up the files pertaining to the anarchists' group. Shiro perched on her shoulder. She allowed a pair of white rings to overcome her body.

Teleporting outside of Kumogakure's gates took only a few seconds. She deactivated her ghost form. The guards let her through after glancing at her white forehead protector.

Kumogakure had changed much since she, the kids, Mayu, and Kazuki were first allowed to seek asylum. The village had grown. Citizens wore tracksuits, caps, leather jackets, jeans, and sunglasses in addition to more traditional attire. Businesses dotted every street corner.

The white-haired kunoichi traversed the top walkways lining Kumogakure's mountainous terrain. As the blue building built into the village's tallest mountain loomed closer, her chest tightened on her again. She paused in her progress.

She barely noticed the two shinobi approaching her.

"Mitsuki-san, are you alright?"

"Mitsuki-chan, where are you off to?"

Kazuki and Mayu came into view. The small jonin cringed at the former. Her body shivered uncontrollably.

_A man … No, Kazuki-san is not one of the Guys in White. He's one of my friends._

The kunoichi forced her gaze to the ground.

"A-sama's office... I visited Shiori-san yesterday at her pet store, and she brought a dangerous group to my attention. I need to tell him about them right away."

Mitsuki's voice came out shaky. Her friends frowned at her.

Kazuki's dark green eyes scanned every inch of her body. His gaze settled on her chest.

"Your breath is coming irregularly. I'll bring you to Raikage-sama, but we're going to see what's wrong, and if C-san can assist us."

The tall man scooped up his small friend. He nodded to Mayu.

"You're going to tutor the first-year Academy students in taijutsu later, right? You best get moving."

The short blonde woman bowed to the two of them.

"I hope you feel better, Mitsuki-chan. Take good care of her, Kazuki-kun."

The kunoichi with a green top under a white flak jacket jogged away in the opposite direction.

Shiro resettled on her owner's shoulder. She barked at the blue-haired ninja holding her owner while spreading out her wings.

Kazuki carried the thin half-ghost through the doors of the Raikage Tower. They boarded the elevator. Several other shinobi joined them.

"Hey, Kazuki. Why aren't you at the hospital?" Darui inquired.

The shaggy-haired ninja stood to the pair's right. His dark eyes landed on Mitsuki. She snuggled against her friend's flak jacket.

Her comrade from her first days in the Hidden Countries spooked her enough this morning. She just wanted to turn in her findings to A and leave. Old memories screamed at her to run far away.

Kazuki looked down at his friend. He cringed.

"Today is my day off. Mayu chatted with me about getting to teach the really young kids the basics of taijutsu at the Academy later this morning. We found Mitsuki-san hunched over on the upper walkways. She needs to deliver intel to Raikage-sama regarding some dangerous individuals, but she's been hindered by her issues."

Darui cringed. He spoke again in a whisper.

"Her physical problems or her mental issues?"

Kazuki leaned into the white-haired man's ear.

"Both. She has found breathing difficult, and when she spotted me running up with Mayu, she shivered like she had a chill. Her eyes were as big as an owl's. I think she's afraid of men again."

The elevator stopped moving. Its doors opened wide so the shinobi inside could exit. They moved in a pair of straight lines.

Darui herded the two of them down the hall. The Raikage's office loomed in the distance.

Mitsuki closed her eyes. She mentally prepared herself.

_A-sama is a man, and wears a lot of white, but he isn't a Guys in White member. He's the Raikage. I need to tell him about the anarchists near Shimogakure plotting to kill the daimyos._

The scruffy-haired shinobi entered the office first. He gestured the white-haired girl and her blue-haired companion to stay outside.

The half-ghost kunoichi held her files close to her chest. Eventually, the door to the Raikage's office opened. Darui walked out with a few other ninja following him. A deep voice called out from inside.

"Kazuki, you may now enter with Mitsuki. All of the men in the office but C and I have been dismissed for the time being."

The white-haired girl's comrade carried her through the door. She was lowered into a chair facing the most powerful shinobi in Kumogakure.

A was starting to show signs of aging. While he had not lost his combed back white hair or muscular physique, his height had begun a downward spiral. His wrinkles had grown more pronounced.

Mitsuki handed the documents about the anarchist group to the dark-eyed man without a word. The Raikage's eyes widened.

"A group wanting to kill the daimyos? No wonder you wanted to see me when you look so bedraggled."

The muscular man creased his brow. He frowned as he read the files.

"This needs to be nipped in the bud. I'll talk to the other Kages through e-mail, and see about protecting the daimyos of the different nations with platoons of shinobi. I'll send a group of shinobi out to capture members of the group since they're near our borders."

A placed the files into the 'urgent matter' pile on his desk. He signaled a man with short blond hair to approach with a wave of his hand.

"C, perform a medic scan on Mitsuki. Concentrate around her heart and lungs."

The tall man nodded.

C crouched beside Mitsuki's chair. He slowly placed a glowing hand on the jonin's chest.

Mitsuki breathed deeply. After a few minutes, the pale-skinned man removed his hand from her body.

"Mitsuki-san's heart is beating too fast. It's working too hard to keep her blood circulating. I think she needs a few pills to calm that down. And, she should take it easy for the rest of the day."

The white-haired kunoichi accepted a pair of powerful cardiac pills that C placed in front of her. Kazuki fetched a glass of water from an adjoining bathroom. The water helped the pills slip down her throat.

Her heartbeat calmed down. C nodded approvingly.

"Now," the blond instructed, "release your Kiri Hensou no Jutsu. Your body needs to be as free from stress as possible."

Mitsuki did so with a soft sigh. Her features softened back into her default fourteen year old state. The small jonin's body trimmed itself of more mature assets.

The next hour was a counseling session between her and A. The dark-skinned man prompted her about what caused her recent problems.

"Mitsuki, I know that you were due to collect intelligence from Kumogakure and Shimogakure Mayonaka members yesterday. Your conditions are easily aggravated. Did you have a nightmare about your past?"

The short kunoichi cringed. She slowly nodded.

"More like a blending of the past and present, but yes. I dreamed about arriving home without any of the kids being there. It was after their curfew. I looked everywhere in the house for any sign of them, but there was nothing. Then, I heard several screams outside of the house."

The white-haired jonin paused for a moment. A furrowed his eyebrows. She continued on with an evident quiver in her voice.

"When I followed the screams … Rina and Kiyoto were dead in a crater. I snooped through the forest that ends near the village. Guys in White members chased Misaki for whatever reason. I tried to attack them with a jutsu, but they fired a blast of energy at her with their modified ecto-guns. She ended up impaled on the splinters of a downed tree."

Images of the vivid nightmare flashed in her head. The corpses of those who died in the nightmare stood out the most.

"I followed a pattern of craters and deceased Guys in White agents into Kumogakure. Citizens of both shinobi and civilian origin lied dead in the street. Shika had been one of them. A fire going on in the village swallowed Hara Naoya's restaurant. All of his family had been burnt to death. I headed for the Raikage Tower after seeing all of this destruction."

C and A wrote notes on pages of paper. Kazuki bowed his head with an obvious frown on his face.

"Where did your terrible dream lead you when you decided to find the Raikage Tower?" A pressed on.

Mitsuki grimaced. She concentrated on the climax of her night terror.

"I found the Raikage Tower, but you, Killer Bee-san, C-san, and Darui-san were nowhere to be found. Kanayo-san had been there with a fatal burn to her throat. I also saw Mayu-chan … and you, Kazuki-san."

The blue-haired shinobi approached her side.

"What was I doing in the dream? Was I fighting Guys In White members, or was I just another corpse?"

The Raikage held his hand up.

"Kazuki, let me question her, please. The description of the whole thing is giving me shivers," the older man ordered.

The tall medic-nin silenced himself. Mitsuki plunged on while trying to hold back tears.

"Kazuki-san was not only dead. He had been torn apart. Mayu-chan bled from her chest. I assume she was struck in either the heart or lungs. My ghost sense went off at that point. I realized that a ghost was involved and flew out of the tower. This ghost was in the sky with Yuki-chan and Akira-kun in a chokehold. I couldn't believe who it was …"

The thin half-ghost shook violently. She scrunched her eyes closed.

That corrupted version of herself tortured her kids and killed them in front of her. And, she had been unable to do a thing about it. That it happened in a dark dream didn't matter.

"Which old ghost enemy was it?" A asked.

"You've told me about the ones that faced you in the past. Was it Skulker, Walker, Undergrowth, Plasmius Vlad, or someone else?"

Mitsuki cringed. She buried her face into her gloved hands.

"If only it were that fruit loop, if only. Even Pariah Dark would have been better. A-sama, do you remembering us discussing the Temporal Incident?"

The dark-skinned man creased his eyebrows. He nodded rapidly.

"Yes. When I asked you about your past before you came to the Hidden Countries, you told me how an evil version of yourself laid waste to the planet in an alternate timeline. He had resulted from a situation where you lost all of your friends and family to an explosion."

The white-haired girl lowered her head. Her teeth chattered against her will.

"Dark Danny was that ghost. I tried to launch a Suiton jutsu on him, but he shot flames into my kids' chests before I could do anything. He told me that I useless to my friends and family. And, worst of all, he said that his creation was inevitable …"

Mitsuki laid her head on the desk. Shivering overtook her body.

"I love the kids, even if they're difficult to handle sometimes. If I were to lose everyone like that, my morals might disappear with them. My combat skills and ghost powers would make me difficult to deal with. The very idea of me going missing-nin is a dangerous prospect."

A's hand cupped the thin kunoichi's chin. He tipped her head up.

"Mitsuki, I know that if you were to defect and go on a rampage, there would be few shinobi who could stop you. At the same time, if such an event caused you to lose your way, the matter would eventually resolve itself. Your hidden ailments would catch up to you. A cardiac arrest would take you out before you could destroy the village."

The words took some time to sink in. The aging Raikage continued to speak.

"In such an event, at least a couple of your friends would survive. Even if they could not fight you directly, they would protect the innocent until nature took its course."

The white-haired kunoichi pictured her friends who did not appear in the nightmare. Karui, Omoi, Shiori, Kouki Mao, Hayashi Kaede, Kawato Aki. Such a calamity might be enough for those from faraway to intervene too. Visions of Fujimoto Norio, Takayuki, the revived Uzumaki clan, and Hyūga Hinata joined them.

The kunoichi's fears slowly left her. She thought of the incident with Yuki and Rina earlier in the morning.

"Thank you, A-sama. I will rest for a few days. Before I leave, I wish to ask a favor of you."

A nodded at her.

"Go ahead."

The blue-eyed kunoichi plunged in to the matter.

"Can you and Rei-san take Rina for a little while? Her rivalry with Yuki got overheated this morning. They chucked weapons at each other at the kitchen table after they exchanged trash talk about their performance at the Academy."

Kazuki and the Raikage dropped their jaws.

"They did what?!" Kazuki exclaimed.

The tall shinobi's eyes widened. He moved closer to the door.

Kumogakure's leader massaged his temples.

"Of course I will. Those two might be the death of you one day. Since she is always with Shika-chan after the Academy is over, I'll have Rei-chan or myself tell her that she'll be staying the night. And, that her stay at our house will not be all fun and games. She needs to be punished."

Mitsuki sighed. Neither her niece nor her daughter could go without a punishment. Shinobi did not point their weapons at family members or comrades.

"When you return home, you may reprimand Rina in my steed. Both girls will be relieved of their weapons pouch outside of class and training after school. While Rina's with you, have her attend Shika-chan's evening politics lessons. She hates studying."

The white-haired man smirked.

"That punishment sounds good so far. I will add that Rina clear the Academy training grounds of loose weapons after the Academy lets out. The Chunin Exams are coming up, so there are not many teams free for D-ranks. What will you give Yuki?"

Mitsuki had never attended a Chunin Exam. She had been given chunin rank automatically when she, Kazuki, and Mayu agreed to join Kumogakure. By the time she was granted a promotion to jonin, she ran out of Kumogakure every few days to meet with intelligence liaisons. The intelligence business was too dangerous for a rookie genin team.

The small half-ghost thought of her daughter. Yuki and Shika were not friends thanks to their respective relationships with Rina. The two cousins should be separated for the time being.

"I'm not sure. Yuki and her brother inherited my ghost powers. If I stuck her with Rina and Shika, she could just sneak off. She's about the age of the younger genin, so even if genin teams were available, it could cause some problems if I made a genin team babysit her."

The white-haired kunoichi frowned. Her daughter's age meant that she was outgrowing certain penalties. Her ghost powers made her immune to others. The days of grounding, timeouts, and the rare spanking were about over.

She could take away Yuki's allowance, but that could backfire as well. What if her daughter ruined her clothes from sparring or if her twin brother Akira wasted his allowance on her? The two were rarely seen without each other.

"I will leave a message with Shiro so Yuki and Akira will stay with Tetsuya-kun and Hideki-kun tonight," the frustrated kunoichi breathed.

A gestured her to continue.

"She does not get along with Shika-chan or Rina, so it would be foolish to have her stay at your home. In the letter I will send to her and her brother, I will express how disappointed I am. Once she returns from sleeping over with Tetsuya-kun, I will scold her in private. She will have to write an essay about weapon safety."

Kazuki and the Raikage nodded in approval. The difficulty of disciplining the Uchiha twins was well known by those acquainted to the family.

"Now that we're done with that," the aging Raikage advised, "take a deserved break. Shop, go eat somewhere, and if you get too tired, go home to rest. I'll take care of Rina. Good day, Mitsuki."

The white-haired kunoichi rose from the chair. She nodded.

"Good day, A-sama."

Kazuki scooped her into his arms.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to carry you until we're in the main village again," the blue-haired man urged.

"The high altitude isn't good for your lungs."

Mitsuki smiled at her old friend.

"Of course. Thank you."

The former Akatsuki subordinate followed the trails carved on the sides of the mountains back to Kumogakure's ground level. Once they reached the ground, the tall ninja released the thin kunoichi from his grasp.

Thus, a busy morning began for the Uchiha clan matriarch.

* * *

><p>Japanese TranslationsShinobi Terms:

Shimogakure – Village Hidden In The Frost

shinobi – ninja

kunoichi – female ninja

Guys In White – An American-based ghost hunting organization. They were sanctioned by the American government until they kidnapped, experimented on, and killed half-ghosts from all over the globe, including Phantom Danny/Uchiha Mitsuki. Most of their members were killed by Uchiha Itachi in the Burning Exodus of 2005.

-bachan – auntie

Fūton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Kumogakure – Village Hidden In The Clouds. One of the five major hidden villages. Located in Kaminari no Kuni.

Akatsuki – red dawn; daybreak. A terrorist group based out of Amegakure comprised of S-rank missing-nin from different villages. The main members perished ten years ago. Subordinates and associates survived Akatsuki's destruction, and made new lives elsewhere.

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha – Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

kaa-san – mother

-chan – an affectionate suffix used on young children, girls, and women.

Rokudaime Hokage – Sixth Hokage

Nanadaime Hokage – Seventh Hokage

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Jutsu; one of the basic jutsu taught to Academy students.

-sama – a suffix that acknowledges the recipient as higher in rank. Similar to Lord or Lady.

Shimo no Kuni – Land of Frost

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning

-san – a suffix acknowledging the recipient as equal in rank.

Mayonaka – midnight. A multi-village intelligence organization based in the Outside on Sakai Island. This organization spies from the shadows to prevent war. All major and minor villages are represented with the exception of Otogakure. Each village's Mayonaka division has a Head who oversees that village's Mayonaka members.

Kiri Hensou no Jutsu – Mist Masquerade Jutsu; a jutsu Mitsuki uses to hide her actual age/appearance.

-kun – an affectionate suffix used on boys and men the speaker is familiar with.

A/N: I've been sick, and this idea refuses to leave my head. This fic is basically a day in the life for the one who puts up with the Uchiha twins' and triplets' shenanigans the most.

In most of _Whirlpools of Lightning_, we see Mitsuki from the POV of Yuki and Rina for the most part. There are some things regarding her physical and mental health that are not shared with the kids. Mitsuki does not want to share them. She feels that her issues are her responsibility alone.

In my New Gen _Naruto_ stories, kids enter the Academy at five years of age. The preferred graduation age is twelve, but kids can graduate as early as ten years old with permission from their guardians and the local village leader/Kage. Kumogakure is the most lax with the restriction, while Konohagakure is the most strict about it.

Rina is in her fifth year of schooling and Yuki is in her seventh year. A lot of their schooling is focused on the practical part of the shinobi arts at this point in their education. Most civilian subjects (reading, writing, math, social studies, etc) were covered when they were younger.

Mitsuki hates Obito because he killed Konan, who she served under as an Akatsuki subordinate. He also crashed hers and Itachi's wedding. His past has not changed her opinion of him.

The Guys in White left her with both physical and mental problems. Mitsuki has been left with a fear of men. She can usually suppress it, but on bad days it comes out in full force.

Yuki and Akira's ghost powers have made it difficult to punish them as they aged. Think about it: they can phase through any spankings, escape the house without a trace if they're grounded or in timeout, sneak in the living room to watch TV if they've been banned from watching it, and complete extra chores quicker.

The ninja training everyone is getting at the Academy is making the non-half-ghost kids grow out of their punishments at a lesser rate.

Nothing exists to combat or short out ghost powers in the Hidden Countries. There are laws that restrict certain items from being imported from the Outside, and ghost hunting weaponry are among the restricted items.

Few malicious ghosts exist in their current residence. Mitsuki does not wish to invent alternative devices because she knows they might be used against her kids one day in a combat situation.

I was having a hard time deciding how to present Pariah Dark's name. 'Dark Pariah' just looked wrong. Rock Lee and Might Guy have the same sort of problem when their names are renditioned in English name order. It's a paradox.

This fic is also meant to flesh out a couple of family members for the Uchiha kids' teammates on their genin squads in the main story. The Uchiha clan still being around is a secret of the highest order. The Raikage must be sure that their squads are on good terms with the Uchiha kids and will keep the secret no matter the cost.

The Uchiha children were not grouped into teams based on the 'rookie-of-the-year, best kunoichi, dead-last' formula. While abilities factored into team selections, their teammates were chosen by whom they were friends with and could trust the most.

This got so big that I split it into three chapters.

For Fanfiction readers: I know that it's confusing that you're reading a prequel to something that isn't on my Fanfiction account yet. If something does not make sense, I will try to explain it to the best of my ability.


	2. Part Two

A Silver Lining Among The Clouds: Part Two

Summary: Nightmares of old foes rattle a kunoichi's confidence. During the rotten day that follows, her comrades reassure her of her ability to protect those that she cares about. An old friend of the kunoichi imparts news about hers and her childrens' future. Based off of my _Naruto/Danny Phantom_ crossover, _Whirlpools of Lighting_. Takes place two years before _WoL_.

Warnings: Crossover, New Gen, Fem!Danny, OCs, gore, violence, nightmarish imagery, mentions of torture, spoilers for _Naruto_ chapters 600+ and the ending of _Danny Phantom_, slight AU (deviates from chapter 692 of _Naruto _onwards, including the upcoming movie _Naruto the Movie: The Last_, and a few deviations from _Naruto_ canon)

Deviation From _Naruto_ Canon Warnings: Rebuilt!Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure, living-but-blind!Neji, dead!Guy, survivors of Uchiha clan massacre (only a couple who were on faraway missions at the time; they never rejoined Konohagakure post-massacre)

Deviation From _Danny Phantom_ Canon Warnings: Fem!Danny. Otherwise, none. (Dark Danny still exists, Dani was still created, Danny and Sam got together in the finale, etc.)

* * *

><p>Mitsuki spent the rest of the morning in the shopping district. At Amami's Ninja Equipment, ration bars, ninja wire, and flash bombs caught her eye. The white-haired kunoichi filled her arms with each product.<p>

"Did the wares catch your attention?" a soft voice inquired.

The spiky-haired kunoichi turned in the voice's direction. It belonged to a long-legged woman with white hair and deep red eyes. She wore a pink dress with a white undershirt.

Mitsuki approached the woman with her purchases.

"I suppose they did. Can you ring up my choices, Amami-san?"

Kurotani Amami nodded. She picked up each item and checked the price tags.

The scarred kunoichi paid the shorthaired woman around two hundred seventy-two ryō.

"Thanks for shopping here," the red-eyed woman chirped.

"By the way," she added, "my eldest daughter is a friend of your niece, Misaki. Do you think we could arrange a sleepover between them sometime?"

Mitsuki took a long look at the civilian woman. The shorthaired woman and her husband Kokushi had five children: Airi, Nahoko, Saburo, Tadashi, and Asami. It was a generous offer for them to allow a sleepover.

The Uchiha kids needed to make strong friendships for their own well being. It would help in a year or two when they were placed into genin teams. She knew her answer to Amami's question at once.

"Sure. Why not tonight? The missions I've been taking have worn me out. I've already arranged Rina to stay with A-sama's family. She can stay with you a few nights."

The shopkeeper nodded excitedly.

"I'll tell the girls the good news after the Academy lets out. Enjoy your day!"

The thin half-ghost visited the Kiri no Yoru Kunoichi Boutique following her talk with Amami. Kazuki trailed in behind her. The blue-haired man had decided to monitor her for the duration of her shopping spree. Nearby kunoichi gave him odd glances.

_Well, it's a _kunoichi_ boutique, not a co-ed shinobi clothing store._

For all the talks of practicality, kunoichi from all villages took care of their looks as a whole. There were even kunoichi fashion magazines. Balancing beauty and utility was an art many kunoichi strove to master.

Mitsuki sorted through accessories first. She picked out a few hair ties, hair ribbons, and gloves. A minty green backpack stood out to her on a rack.

She pushed a cart full of her choices in the boutique. The white-haired kunoichi paused to look at a few dresses when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mitsuki-san, what a surprise. It's nice to see you here," a deeper voice murmured.

She turned to face a dark-skinned woman with red hair and brown eyes. A white forehead protector hung from her neck.

"It's nice to see you as well, Etsuyo-san," the white-haired kunoichi stammered.

Hara Etsuyo was a kunoichi of chunin rank. She was married to the owner of Naoya's Shinobi Bar, and had two children with him. They were Kiyoto's best friend Naoki and his much younger sister Akimi.

The taller kunoichi glanced at Mitsuki with a grimace.

"You don't look well. Bad mission?" the redhead guessed.

The small kunoichi frowned. She bowed her head.

"Dreadful. My activities are classified. After I headed home, I fell asleep only to experience nightmares right out of a horror movie. I turned my information into Raikage-sama this morning. He wants me to rest for a few days."

A few kunoichi gathered nearby. They murmured in sympathy.

"How horrible. Maybe you should head to the spa," a small kunoichi with her green hair in low pigtails suggested.

"How about a facial? No offense, but those scars make you look like a monster," a brunette teenager with hair flowing down her lower back piqued.

Mitsuki frowned. Her icy blue eyes stared at the brunette.

"My scars can't be covered up by spa treatments. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but torture does not leave you looking pretty," she growled.

The brunette ran to another area of the boutique. A dark-skinned woman with wavy brown hair stepped out of the crowd.

"Mitsuki-sensei, are you okay?"

The spiky-haired kunoichi walked up to the brown-haired kunoichi.

"No, I'm not, Kaede-chan."

The younger kunoichi patted her on the shoulder.

Kaede and her teammates were the ones who found Mitsuki, Kazuki, Mayu, and the younger Uchihas when they had passed out near Kumogakure years ago. The green-eyed young woman bonded with the half-ghost's family.

After she made chunin rank, she left her original sensei Omoi's care. Mitsuki trained her as one of Kumogakure's Mayonaka operatives.

The two kunoichi rejoined Etsuyo in the dress section. The taller woman turned her attention to them.

"Glad you sent her scurrying. Younger kunoichi tend to forget the risks of our profession."

Mitsuki frowned, but nodded in agreement. Few knew about hers or the twins' half-dead statuses for safety reasons. Whenever someone asked about her scars, she vaguely alluded to a free-lance mission gone wrong before she settled in Kumogakure.

Nobody needed to know about her being dissected for her abilities or how she had been slashed with blades for such offenses as falling asleep without her captors' permission.

The white-haired kunoichi picked out a violet dress with a buttoned collar and a white dress with a pale blue sash. She watched Kaede pluck a long-sleeved yellow dress from a hangar.

Two of her five kids had already been arranged to stay with their friends for the next few days. Yuki and Akira just needed a letter to tell them to stay with Tetsuya for a few nights.

Kiyoto's pranks could send her fragile system over the edge. For her sake, she had to arrange a sleepover for him. His best friend's mother wouldn't mind taking him in, would she?

"Etsuyo-san, can you please follow me to the kimono section? I'd like to talk to you about something."

The elder kunoichi nodded at her. Kaede started towards her.

"Should I come too, Mitsuki-sensei?"

The young-looking kunoichi shook her head.

"No, Kaede-chan. I want to talk to Etsuyo-san in private."

Etsuyo strode beside the white-haired kunoichi. They headed left into a forest of kimonos. The robed garments were of various colors and patterns.

"What was important enough to speak privately?" the brown-eyed woman inquired.

Mitsuki leaned in to the tall woman's ear.

"Thanks to my nightmares, I could not maintain discipline in my household. I let out killing intent this morning when Yuki and Rina's bickering escalated to weapons thrown in the dining room. All of the kids left the house soon after. Even Kiyoto-kun seemed afraid to stick around."

The dark-skinned woman gasped. She shook her head.

"How horrible. Will the girls be punished?"

The white-haired kunoichi grimaced. She glanced at the floor.

"Yes. They will be relieved of their weapons' pouches when not in the Academy or training, and will not be permitted to interact with each other. Rina will have to clean the Academy training grounds of weapons after school, and Yuki will be writing an essay about weapons safety."

Etsuyo bobbed her head slightly.

"You must be blessed if you can deal with all of those kids. Naoya and I decided long ago that we would have three kids at most. Naoki and Akimi are enough."

The white-haired kunoichi tipped her head up. She stared at the chunin's face.

"I had to take Rina, Kiyoto, and Misaki in after their mother died. They're difficult, but they've grown on me. Now, would you mind taking Kiyoto-kun for a few days?"

The longhaired woman scratched her chin.

"He's as crafty as a fox, but I'll let him sleep over at my house. Naoki-kun will be so happy. What should I tell him when the Academy lets out and he comes over?"

The half-ghost kunoichi managed a small smile.

"Tell him that his aunt needs time to cool off after his sister and cousin's fight. He should go back to the house for his clothes, hygiene items, and such. He is to enjoy himself and behave for you and Naoya-san."

Etsuyo nodded. They searched the battle kimono rack for items fitting their personal preferences.

The redhead found a tasteful gray kimono with pink trim. Mitsuki checked out a black kimono with a white inner layer. She held a hand against her mouth to contain her gasp.

_It has the same coloring as my ghost form's clothes. It could be a new outfit for when I 'go ghost'. Just a little altering to fit my frame, and it would be perfect …_

She laid the kimono in her cart. The small kunoichi peered at a few more.

There was something the half-ghost preferred about kimono and derived garments like kimono shirts and dresses. Kimono were comfortable, covered up a lot of her scars, and made it hard for her to be mistaken as the opposite sex as she had been before the Guys in White found out that she was a girl.

Memories of her times with Manson Sam and Foley Tucker pricked at her mind. She remembered how she and Sam had been 'boyfriend' and girlfriend and how Tucker called her 'dude'. Even if she ever saw them again, nothing would be the same as it was.

_Itachi may have destroyed their Headquarters, but the Guys in White would have made my true gender known to the public just to humiliate me. Sam has probably moved on by now, and honestly, that is for the best. I am now a widowed kunoichi with five kids and one foot in the grave. Tucker might be mayor still, or maybe he's in charge of a computer company. I hope he's doing well._

The white-haired kunoichi plowed her way to the shirts, pants, and shorts. She had left Etsuyo behind. She snatched a few of each before making a final stop in the shoe section.

Most of them were open-toed shinobi shoes and traditional sandals. They came in many different colors, designs, and sizes. Several of them sported elevated heels. She picked up a pair of flat white sandals before heading to her intended destination.

Close-toed boots and socks stood in a section by themselves. She peered at a pair of white boots.

_Perfect._

She laid the boots inside of the cart.

Mitsuki pushed her loaded cart to the checkout. A short woman with blonde braids flowing from opposite sides of her head grinned at her.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san. Ready to cash out?"

The small kunoichi unloaded her cart. She nodded at the cashier.

"I am, Saori-san. Can you please keep the clothes separated by type? I plan on sealing them up into scrolls."

The blue-eyed woman rang up her purchases. Mitsuki laid out scrolls for their storage.

She exited a little calmer than earlier. The white-haired kunoichi spotted a familiar wavy-haired kunoichi clothed in green standing at the entrance.

Kaede waved her over. The energetic young lady enveloped her in a hug.

"Mitsuki-sensei, I'm glad that you look better! Etsuyo-san said you had a nightmare after your latest mission. How about we eat lunch together?"

The way her green eyes gleamed indicated that the offer was non-negotiable.

"Alright," the white-haired kunoichi relented.

"But, we are not going to that diner you're so fond of. I prefer Toyoko's. I believe they have your favorite food on the menu."

The elder kunoichi's belly rumbled. Because of her poor health and her ghost powers burning calories faster than she could use them, she had to eat every few hours. She had to have lunch soon.

Kazuki trailed behind the two kunoichi. He held a few shopping bags. Shiro left her owner's shoulder to stretch her wings.

Similar to Fenton Works, Toyoko's announced itself to the world with a large fish-shaped sign on the top of the building. The young-looking jonin and her student entered the premises. Her mainly white owl planted herself on her shoulder again.

A dark-skinned waitress with collar-length silver hair greeted them at the entrance.

"Welcome, please come in."

Mitsuki and her brunette student followed her into the dining area. The set-up of the room indicated that shinobi were frequent customers.

In the front of the dining room, chefs cut and seasoned food in full view of consumers. The front area was for ninja who were afraid their dishes could be poisoned.

Curtains with glowing seals sheltered the back booths. The private tables were a place to have conversations that should not be overheard. If the seal's color changed from red to blue, it was a sign that the occupying shinobi were waiting for service. Staff checked back every few minutes to see if the seals changed color.

The short jonin knew which set-up was to her taste.

"If you wouldn't mind, may we have a private booth in the back please? It's only the two of us."

The silver-haired waitress peered at their forehead protectors. She nodded.

"Right this way."

The waitress led the two kunoichi to a booth housing a white table and plush seats. Wet towels, menus, and chopsticks laid at each side of the table. In the middle of the table, there was a white square with the kanji for 'privacy'. Customers sent a small amount of chakra through it with a finger to activate the booth's sealing array.

Mitsuki and her apprentice slid into the booth seats.

"What sort of drinks would you two like to start off?" the green-eyed waitress queried.

The white-haired kunoichi's student gestured her hands in her teacher's direction.

"You should go first."

The small jonin eyed the drink menu. Toyoko's served water, tea, beer, and sake to its' customers. Her decision did not take long.

"Jasmine tea, please."

Kaede pointed to a different tea variety.

"I'd like some bancha tea, please."

The young waitress wrote down their orders. She bowed to them.

"We will bring the tea out as soon as we can. When the tea comes, I will ask you about what you want to eat. Do not activate the privacy seals until then, please."

The waitress closed their curtains. Her footsteps faded away.

The white-haired kunoichi picked up her food menu. Mackerel, tuna, shrimp, squid, roe, salmon, and unagi all sounded appetizing. Maybe she should choose the variety plate. Rice and miso soup came as complementary dishes with each meal.

An ad clipped to the front of her menu advertised fugu as the meal of the day. She scowled.

_A dish that kills you if it's improperly prepared? Especially when my liver is already ruined? No thank you._

The waitress came back with their tea. She called out to the two kunoichi.

"The drink servers were very efficient. Are you ready to order?"

The two young women nodded.

"I'd like a variety plate of sashimi please," Mitsuki requested.

"I would like them to be mackerel, salmon, octopus, and salmon roe. Please, no fugu."

The silver-haired waitress tipped her head.

"Are you sure? It's on special today."

The white-haired jonin leveled her frosty blue eyes with the woman. Her voice came out colder than normal.

"I am quite sure. Please tend to my student."

Kaede's response had been much warmer. She asked for a plate of unagi. The waitress retreated from their table once she told them to expect their meals in fifteen minutes.

The short brunette set the timer at their table for fifteen minutes. Her white-haired teacher touched the privacy seal with a chakra filled finger. The sounds outside of their booth quieted.

"So Mitsuki-sensei, what sort of nightmare left you so disheveled?" the brown-haired woman asked.

Mitsuki shuddered. She repeated what she had spoken earlier to A.

Talking about the night terror left her with a jittery heart. The white-haired kunoichi jumped as the timer dinged.

Her brown-eyed student unsealed their booth. Their silver-haired waitress peeked in. She set their food on the table.

"A variety plate of sashimi and a plate of unagi with small bowls of soy sauce, miso soup and rice?"

The two kunoichi nodded their heads.

"Would you like more tea?"

Mitsuki handed over her cup.

"Yes, please."

The half-ghost jonin left their booth unsealed for a few minutes. She picked up a piece of mackerel sashimi with her chopsticks. She dipped it in the bowl of soy sauce before lifting it into her mouth.

Their waitress came back with a full cup of tea and two teapots. They held the same types of tea ordered by the two kunoichi.

"I will come back if you need anything," the silver-haired teenager murmured.

Kaede resealed their booth. She held her bowl of miso soup to her mouth. Her sipping was barely audible.

The short woman's teacher picked at her rice. They ate in silence for several minutes.

Mitsuki savored each bite of her meal. There was no rush to eat it. No ghosts were attacking her village, and no one was depriving her of nutrition. It was nice to just sit and eat with her student.

It spooked her when her green-eyed companion spoke.

"I sometimes forget what you went through before you joined the village. It is true that something might happen if you lost those close to you. But, Mitsuki-sensei, you will never be alone. Remember when Takiji, Michinori, and I found your group?"

The white-haired kunoichi let out a soft gasp.

"Yes, I do. It's hard to forget when a team of genin are the ones to save you."

Her gasps turned into giggles. Kaede smirked.

"Omoi-sensei had kicked a loose stone during our patrol of the village perimeter. When he saw you, Kazuki, Mayu, and the kids passed out nearby, he thought he injured all of you!"

The two kunoichi dug into their food through bouts of laughter. Mitsuki's lips were in a small smile. Few things could make her laugh in public.

The white-haired kunoichi pitched in with a few stories about her, Sam, and Tucker.

"Once, when we were at the zoo for a make-up assignment for our school, Tucker and I fell asleep hugging each other. Sam took a photograph as blackmail. I wonder if she still has it."

Her brunette companion grinned.

"I'm sure she does, sensei. Civilian girls are just are crafty as us kunoichi sometimes. Maybe she married Tucker and uses the photo to keep him in line."

The blue-eyed kunoichi stared at the chunin's buttoned green top.

"I don't she would have married him, Kaede-chan. While we were all friends, Sam and Tucker were pretty different. Tucker ate meat exclusively and flirted with girls all of the time. Sam was a vegetarian and had a hard time dealing with his quirks. I don't think it would have worked out."

Time sped by fast. At one moment, Mitsuki and the brown-haired kunoichi traded stories from old times gone by. By the next, she had devoured her food to the last grain of rice. The white-haired kunoichi unsealed some paper and a pen to write her disciplinary letters to Yuki and Rina.

She worked on Rina's first.

_Rina,_

_I am very angry with you and your cousin. Why did you fire a kunai in the middle of the kitchen? It could have been a disaster._

_You are going to spend the next few nights with Shika and her family, but do not think of it as a reward. A-sama knows what you did. For the immediate future, you will be relieved of your weapons pouch when not in the Academy or using the training grounds, and are not allowed to interact with Yuki under any circumstances barring emergencies._

_That is not all. A-sama will have you study with Shika during the evening, and you will have to clean the Academy training ground of loose weapons after the Academy ends. He may tack on extra training to keep you from mischief. _

_Around the time we discussed your heritage for the first time, I brought up how I ended up as I am. You and Yuki triggered some of my problems. Because of this, I am unable to deal with either of you at this time._

_Do not think you're off the hook. Once you are home from A-sama's house, we will have a very long talk about proper handling of weapons and mental problems in shinobi._

_And, don't think Yuki's comment about your performance slipped pass me. We will be spending a lot of time studying genjutsu theory and Kawarimi no Jutsu in the future._

_Your displeased aunt,_

_Mitsuki_

The thin jonin set the letter aside. She drafted the next one.

_Yuki,_

_I am disappointed in you and Rina both. While I understand that you and your cousin have never gotten along, you should have never thrown a shuriken at her. A lot of people could have been hurt._

_For the next few days, you and Akira are to stay at Tetsuya's house. Do not think that you are exempt from punishment. While Tetsuya-kun cannot enforce it because he's only one year older than you, once you are home, your weapons pouch will be confiscated. You will only have it when you go to the Academy and when you train after school. _

_Some parts of your punishment start now. You are not allowed to interact with Rina in any way except during an emergency. You must also write an essay about weapon safety. _

_You and Rina have triggered some of my old problems. When you're back home, we will discuss how others have persecuted us for our **kekkei genkai**, among other things._

_As the oldest, you and your brother are supposed to set an example. Do not let this happen again. _

_Your mother,_

_Mitsuki_

Shiro fluttered off of her owner's shoulder. Mitsuki unsealed a message bag harness from her belongings. She secured it around the white owl's neck.

The white-haired jonin placed the letters into envelopes. She wrote Yuki and Rina's names on them before dropping them inside the message bag.

"Are you up for disciplinary letter duty, girl?" the young-looking woman whispered to her snowy owl.

Shiro whistled. She fluffed up her feathers.

"Not until we unseal the booth, Shiro-chan." Mitsuki reminded her feathered friend.

She scratched the mostly white owl under the chin. The golden-eyed bird barked.

The white-haired kunoichi unsealed her and Kaede's booth. Two minutes later, the young waitress from before opened their curtain.

"I'll take your dirty dishes. Would you like dessert?"

Kaede nodded. The dark-skinned woman grinned.

"I'd like some green tea mochi ice cream. What will you have, Mitsuki-sensei?"

The white-haired kunoichi closed her eyes.

"I wish to have some chocolate mochi ice cream, please."

Their waitress told them that their orders would only take a few minutes. She rushed off.

Shiro flew out of the booth. She headed out of an open window.

Kaede glanced at the flying owl. She cringed.

"Won't their Academy senseis detain Shiro and read the letters aloud?"

Her sensei frowned. She bit her lip.

"I hate to say this, but humiliation is one of the few ways I can still punish them. They are too old for spanking, have gotten too stealthy from the Academy's lessons for grounding to be effective, complete extra chores too quickly, and try to find loopholes for everything. I'm always gone with my intelligence work, so I'm not even there to enforce consequences."

Mitsuki laid her head on the table at the end of her explanation.

She was not the best mother. She might be dead before her kids made chunin. But, she tried.

The white-haired kunoichi made bento boxes for the twins and triplets each night. When she was home, she made dinner for them and asked how they were doing. She punished them whenever they misbehaved. If they were struggling in school, she helped them get a better grasp on the material.

The responsibility of the Uchiha kids could not be passed to anyone else. She would have to take care of them until they could take care of themselves.

The two kunoichi savored their mochi ice cream. By the time they left Toyoko's, the restaurant's clock had its small hand on the two and its big hand on the eleven. Kids would be released from the Academy soon.

"Well Mitsuki-sensei, it was nice to talk with you," Kaede chirped.

The wavy-haired kunoichi placed one of her hands on her teacher's delicate shoulders.

"I'm going to visit my dad. He hasn't gotten to see me lately because of my assignments."

Mitsuki nodded at her dark-skinned student.

"He gets lonely without you here. Whenever you're away, he's either at Naoya's or at the cemetery."

The brunette's mother had died during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While she had moved on, her father was a different matter.

Kaede leaned into the white-haired kunoichi's ear.

"If something like your nightmare happens, I will do my best to stop you from destroying the village. I will end your suffering if I need to."

The small jonin gasped.

"Really?" she whispered.

Her student would be willing to give mercy to her? A smile found its way on her face.

"You would do that?"

The green-clothed young lady nodded.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't want you driven to darkness, sensei."

Kaede glanced at the sky.

"The Academy brats are going to be rushing out soon. I should get going before they flood the streets. Later, Mitsuki-sensei!"

The young woman jogged off. Mitsuki watched her go.

The white-haired kunoichi shopped in the food market for the next half-hour. Since Kiyoto hunted and fished when out of the Academy, she only bought rice, bread, tofu, fruits, vegetables, eggs, milk, and butter. The kids could buy food with their allowances if they wanted anything else.

She wondered where Kazuki ran off to. He probably ran his purchases back to his apartment after having his own lunch in Toyoko's.

Mitsuki walked out of the market. She hid a yawn with her gloved hand. Time to head back home.

A chirp echoed above her head. Shiro landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Shiro-chan. Did you deliver the letters?" the white-haired kunoichi murmured.

The speckled snowy owl chirped affirmatively. She adjusted her position to expose the messenger pouch on her harness.

The blue-eyed kunoichi opened up the pouch. There was a return message inside written in red ink.

She read the message silently.

_Mitsuki-san,_

_I confused your personal messenger bird for one of Raikage-sama's. I am very sorry that I detained Shiro for a long period of time. My apologies._

_I cannot believe that Yuki performed such an act. While she talks a lot in class, she is her year's best student. Did you know that she and Akira are on track for graduation this cycle? It makes this occurrence all the more shocking._

_While this incident was a family matter, I kept Yuki after school to impression upon her the severity of her actions. Teshima Kaoru-san did the same with Rina. The girls have been warned that they will be suspended from weapons practice if they repeat this sort of event. They are ashamed of their behavior, as they should be._

_Please feel free to talk to me if your have any concerns._

_Yuki and Akira's Academy sensei,_

_Kuno Yoshihisa_

Mitsuki twitched her lips upward. She had respect for her kids' teachers for putting up with unbearable nonsense.

There was that incident when Yuki and Akira ended up ill from not being allowed to eat in class, but that was taken care of simply enough. She never understood why her twins tried to hide how they passed out in sparring practice. A small genjutsu and a warning about what happened when the twins starved rectified Yoshihisa's viewpoint.

The white-haired kunoichi placed the message back in Shiro's message pouch. She started to walk in the direction of Kumogakure's gates.

A series of high-pitched voices caught her attention.

"Oh, look! That lady looks ugly."

"She has a forehead protector, but she has to be weak. A strong ninja wouldn't have big scars like that!"

"Her scars look disgusting. No man would want to marry her."

The white-haired jonin turned her head. A group of Academy students were pointing their fingers at her. They were around her nieces and nephew's age.

"You look like a monster!" one of the brats crowed.

The kids attempted to surround her. A voice called out from a little ways' away.

"You kids stop it this instant! Leave Mitsuki-san alone."

An orange-haired girl prowled out from a street corner. Her curly hair flowed behind her.

The kids stuck their tongues out.

"Why should we, Megumi? She's weak!"

The orange-haired girl planted her hands on her hips. She glared at the kids.

"You're mistaken. Mitsuki-san is a jonin. She is Yuki's mom. Yoshihisa-sensei says that only a fool would face her in battle. I would stop belittling her before she does something drastic. You saw Yoshihisa-sensei read that letter."

Mitsuki let out a tiny amount of killing intent. The kids froze.

"Scars are a part of shinobi life. Nearly everyone gets them. If you try anything like this again, you will regret it."

The Academy students nodded. They ran off.

Megumi smiled at her. As she walked away, the brown-eyed girl spoke.

"Don't let those guys get to you. A lot of the kunoichi in our class respect you."

The thin kunoichi nodded.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear it."

The white-haired kunoichi spotted the village gates. She wondered what awaited her when she got home.

* * *

><p>Japanese TranslationsShinobi Terms:

kunoichi – female ninja

-san – a suffix acknowledging the recipient as equal in rank.

Kiri no Yoru Kunoichi Boutique – Misty Night Kunoichi Boutique. A store specializing in high-end kunoichi clothes and accessories in Kumogakure.

shinobi – ninja

Shimogakure – Village Hidden In The Frost. A minor hidden village located in Shimo no Kuni.

Raikage – lightning shadow; the leader of Kumogakure.

-sama – a suffix that acknowledges the recipient as higher in rank. Similar to Lord or Lady.

-kun – an affectionate suffix used on boys and men the speaker is familiar with.

-chan – an affectionate suffix used on young children, girls, and women.

Kumogakure – Village Hidden In The Clouds. One of the five major hidden villages. Located in Kaminari no Kuni.

Mayonaka – midnight. A multi-village intelligence organization based in the Outside on Sakai Island. This organization spies from the shadows to prevent war. All major and minor villages are represented with the exception of Otogakure. Each village's Mayonaka division has a Head who oversees that village's Mayonaka members.

Guys In White – An American-based ghost hunting organization. They were sanctioned by the American government until they kidnapped, experimented on, and killed half-ghosts from all over the globe, including Phantom Danny/Uchiha Mitsuki. Most of their members were killed by Uchiha Itachi in the Burning Exodus of 2005.

Bancha tea – A variety of Japanese green tea that infuses tea leaves into hot water. Bancha tea leaves are picked during summer and autumn. They are considered lower quality in comparison to shincha tea leaves, which are picked during the first harvest.

Unagi – Freshwater eel. Unlike other forms of sashimi, unagi must be cooked.

Fugu – Pufferfish. This fish contains tetrodotoxin, a variety of neurotoxin. Chefs must complete rigorous training before being allowed to prepare it. If prepared improperly, fugu can kill the consumer.

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Jutsu; one of the basic jutsu taught to Academy students.

Kekkei genkai – bloodline limit

Mochi ice cream – A Japanese confection using mochi (sticky rice cake) as a shell and ice cream as the filling. They come in many flavors. Green tea, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and red bean are the most common.

A/N: Well, that was a lot of work. Let me explain certain topics that may not have been clear.

In the Second Fanbook, Kumogakure received five out of five for their economy. Their businesses, whether they are shinobi-related or otherwise, are doing very well. Kumogakure citizens have a good amount of money, and can afford to spend their paychecks on specialty stores.

What a ninja is supposed to wear while out on missions can be a controversial topic. The fact is that a lot of ninja have an odd sense of fashion that is determined by many factors, including fighting style, mission type, weather conditions, and personal preference.

The kunoichi boutique sells everything from fishnet shirts, kimono, dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, and jackets to bandages, hats, shinobi shoes, gloves, and forehead protector replacements.

There are many varieties of Japanese green tea. The leaves taken at the first tea leaf harvest are deemed shincha, and are considered the highest quality. Bancha leaves are picked during the second harvest. They are considered lower quality. Other kinds of note include gyokuro, kabusecha, and matcha.

Fugu is a very dangerous fish to consume. If a person eats improperly prepared fugu, the toxins in the fish will paralyze all of their muscles; it kills the person through asphyxiation. It is the one food the Japanese Emperor is to never eat. I imagine that the Hidden Countries' daimyos and Kages are not allowed to eat it, either.

Mitsuki can be creative with her punishments when she wants to be. The humiliation Yuki and Rina received from their disciplinary letters being read aloud will act as a reminder not to repeat their actions in the future. I don't think their classmates will want to train with them for a while.

Yes, Mitsuki threatened her kids' teacher. He hated his students eating during class time. His rule left Yuki and Akira ill from their half-ghost physiology. Half-ghost mothers are overprotective.

How was she supposed to react when her son and daughter passed out all of a sudden in sparring practices and she had to take them home?

As Mitsuki does not want hers or her twins' half-ghost status known, she uses codenames to refer to their abilities when they must be discussed in public. Since it's something they got from her, it could be considered a kekkei genkai in a way.

Kids are cruel sometimes. The Academy kids who hound Mitsuki don't understand how powerful she is. And, let's face it, only a few other shinobi have her level of scarring (Ibiki, Obito, etc). A lot of people feel uncomfortable around her because of the scars on her face and other parts of her body. Her arms and legs are littered with them.

Megumi is a friend of Yuki's from the Academy. They were placed on different teams after graduation, but maintained their relationship afterwards.

This is continuing into part three. Please ask questions if you need to.


	3. Part Three

A Silver Lining Among The Clouds: Part Three

Summary: Nightmares of old foes rattle a kunoichi's confidence. During the rotten day that follows, her comrades reassure her of her ability to protect those that she cares about. An old friend of the kunoichi imparts news about hers and her childrens' future. Based off of my _Naruto/Danny Phantom_ crossover, _Whirlpools of Lighting_. Takes place two years before _WoL_.

Warnings: Crossover, New Gen, Fem!Danny, OCs, gore, violence, nightmarish imagery, mentions of torture, spoilers for _Naruto_ chapters 600+ and the ending of _Danny Phantom_, slight AU (deviates from chapter 692 of _Naruto _onwards, including the upcoming movie _Naruto the Movie: The Last_, and a few deviations from _Naruto_ canon)

Deviation From _Naruto_ Canon Warnings: Rebuilt!Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure, living-but-blind!Neji, dead!Guy, survivors of Uchiha clan massacre (only a couple who were on faraway missions at the time; they never rejoined Konohagakure post-massacre)

Deviation From _Danny Phantom_ Canon Warnings: Fem!Danny. Otherwise, none. (Dark Danny still exists, Dani was still created, Danny and Sam got together in the finale, etc.)

Additional Warnings: This chapter will have a second POV character who speaks English instead of Japanese. When the POV changes, the name order of characters will switch from 'surname, given name' to 'given name, surname' to indicate the POV changing to an English-speaking character. The name order will also change when Mitsuki reads an English document in this chapter.

* * *

><p>When she had arrived home, Mitsuki nibbled at a few baby carrots. She made sure to start up the family's rice cooker before heading to her bedroom for a short nap. She woke up to shadows nearly overtaking her room.<p>

_I must have been tired. It's dinner time already._

The white-haired kunoichi took inventory. The kids had come home during her nap to collect their necessities. For the next few days, she would just be providing for herself.

She thought about what she wanted to eat for a moment.

_I've already eaten fish today, so I shouldn't eat that again. At the same time, I'm not up for anything heavy like beef stew, hamburgers, or venison. Perhaps some tofu or chicken?_

The short jonin headed for the kitchen. She grinned.

_If only Sam could see me now. She'd laugh at the idea of me going vegetarian for a night._

As she stepped inside of the kitchen's entryway, a puff of blue mist exited her mouth. She froze. Her heart hammered in her chest.

A large ghost clothed in a purple cloak materialized in the middle of the kitchen. He held a staff in his hand, and sported a gentle smile.

The blue-eyed half-ghost stared at the ghost's pupiless red eyes.

"Cl .. Clockwork?" she whispered.

She stumbled over the familiar name. She had not used English very often in the past thirteen years.

The purple-cloaked ghost smiled at her.

"It has been a long time Danny, or should I say, Mitsuki. It is nice to see you again."

The white-haired kunoichi barely registered hugging Clockwork. He returned the gesture. They headed to the dining room.

The ancient time ghost signaled for Mitsuki to sit down at the dining table. She glanced at her owl for a moment. Shiro fluttered her wings before settling down.

"What brings you here?" the young-looking jonin questioned.

The hooded spirit drew his hand inside of his cloak. He pulled out a large stack of files that were laid on the table. The one on top featured a photo of Dark Danny.

"The first thing is your night terrors about your evil self," Clockwork indicated.

"While there have been close calls, he has not escaped the Fenton Thermos in over thirteen years. Danielle, Valerie, Sam, and I are always keeping an eye on him. If he were to come your way, I would warn you at once."

The white-haired jonin sighed in relief. She perked up at the mention of her friends and cousin.

"Thank goodness. How are they?"

The blue-skinned ghost pulled off Dark Danny's file from the stack. In its place was a file with a photo of a white-haired teenage girl wearing a pale shade of lipstick.

"Danielle was traveling the world when the Guys in White decided to initiate their capture-and-kill campaign, so she was able to avoid them. After your future husband killed the majority of them, your parents adopted her. She is doing very well."

Mitsuki stared at Danielle's picture. She looked no older than twelve or thirteen years old. The white-haired girl had changed her ponytail into a braid at some point. She wore a white hoodie with dark blue trim, white shoes, dark blue pants, and a matching beanie.

_I shouldn't be surprised._

Nearly all half-ghosts who received their powers from accidents experienced their hair fading away to either a pale shade of the original color or white. If they were teenagers or adults, their visible aging stopped. Whatever caused the hair color change manifested in the shorter half-ghost girl.

The older kunoichi imagined that, if she and her clone met again, Danielle would just reach her shoulder.

"What is Dani doing for a living? She attended school, right?" the white-haired kunoichi voiced.

Clockwork nodded. He directed her to a certain part of the file.

"Five years after she was adopted into your family, she graduated from Casper High School. She protects the town from ghosts with Valerie and Sam's help, but writes books about supernatural beings that have brought her a lot of money. They have made her famous."

According to Danielle's personal file, she had graduated in 2011. Among her books included _The Ghost Zone Atlas_, _Scars Among the Black Flames_, and _Culture of the Departed_. The teenage girl was not in a romantic relationship.

Mitsuki grinned.

"She's not into love yet. Good for her."

Danielle's file was set next to Dark Danny's. The white-haired kunoichi studied the next file.

Imprinted on it was the photo of a bespectacled black man clothed in a green business suit. He wore a red beret on his head. He sat in a wheelchair outfitted with different electronics.

Her purple-clothed companion smiled.

"Tucker is still the mayor of Amity Park, though his most recent re-election will be his last. He wants to be out of the spotlight."

Tucker's file listed his year of graduation as 2008. The green-eyed man had lost a year of school from spinal injuries sustained by the Guys in White's attack on Fenton Works. The same attack robbed him of his mobility. Mitsuki growled.

"Disgusting. What happened to everyone?"

Her thoughts lingered on her older sister. Sam had risen from the debris as the Guys in White hauled her away. Tucker tried to stand up from where he collapsed. But, Fenton Jasmine had just laid there with blood pooling around her head …

The white-haired kunoichi's guest cringed. He sighed.

"Sam's leg had been fractured during the assault. She scarred over where she sustained the injury, but she's fine. Fine enough to continue ghost hunting in your stead.

"Tucker, on the other hand, suffered from a fractured spinal cord. He battles ghosts from his wheelchair with built-in ecto-weaponry if he needs to, but leaves the majority of the ghost fighting to others."

Under the relationship section of the Amity Park mayor's personal file, he was listed as married to Gray Valerie, who had taken on her husband's surname. The blue-eyed half-ghost widened her eyes.

"He got with Valerie again? For good?"

Clockwork nodded.

"Yes. They have one daughter now, and Valerie is expecting another child as we speak."

The white-haired kunoichi smiled. She moved Tucker's file aside. She gazed at a file portraying a black-haired woman with purple eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

_Sam …_

Her former girlfriend allowed her hair to grow out, but some remained in a topknot at the top of her head. Sam wore a black jacket, a violet skirt crisscrossed with a black crosshatch design, and black knee-high boots. A choker with an attached silver 'DP' emblem charm hung around her neck.

Mitsuki's attention lingered on the choker. Come to think of it, Tucker wore a belt with her symbol. Danielle's ears were adorned with small silver earrings in a 'DP' shape even though a dark blue version of the 'DP' symbol was emblazoned on her hoodie.

Without meaning to, tears fell from the usually stoic jonin's face.

"They miss me that much?" the white-haired girl choked.

The purple-cloaked time ghost laid a hand on one of her shoulders. He nodded.

"Yes, Mitsuki. They miss you that much. Every July, Amity Park remembers you."

Clockwork showed her a photograph unattached to any file. It depicted a large crowd of people setting candles in front of blown up photographs of Mitsuki.

She easily picked out her parents. Fenton Jack had traded his huge bulk for a trimmer physique. His hair had gone completely white. He still wore an orange jumpsuit. The bright outfit clashed with his tearstained face.

The white-haired kunoichi's mother looked much the same. While she had gained a few wrinkles, Fenton Maddie's hair was as reddish-brown as the day her youngest child was taken from her. She wore a pale blue dress instead of her usual jumpsuit.

Mitsuki picked out more familiar faces. Paulina was clothed in a dark green dress. Kwan and Baxter Dash were dressed in white and black suits, respectively. Her former principal Lancer Edward presented himself in a gray suit. Even a few ghosts like Wulf and Skulker were in the crowd.

She saw an orange-haired woman next to her parents. The jonin held her breath.

_Is that Jazz? Could it be?_

The woman lacked her sister's aqua headband, but that oval-shaped face was unmistakable. Clockwork moved Sam's file to reveal one with Jazz's photo printed on it.

"She survived? But, when I was taken away in that net, she wasn't moving …"

More tears fell from the white-haired kunoichi's eyes. She did not bother to wipe them away. A grin overtook her features.

Her blue-skinned guest gazed at her. He tugged at one of his sleeves.

"Jasmine nearly died. The Guys in White's weapons impacted her skull. While you were under the knife of the Guys in White's scientists, she was fighting for her life in a medically induced coma. Jasmine's experience left her with lasting consequences."

Mitsuki braced herself. Kakuzu's Akatsuki partner before Hidan had asked the elderly shinobi to mercy kill him after a fractured skull from an Akatsuki training accident left him unable to foot shinobi missions any longer. Cranial injuries left a lasting mark on their victims.

Her older sister's injury was not evident at first glance. Jazz's orange hair was parted to one side of her face. She wore a green cardigan, a black undershirt, black pants, and black flats. The white-haired kunoichi took a while to notice the scar under her eye on the side of her face where her hair was parted.

Another scar covered the orange-haired woman's cheek. Her eye that sported the scar did not appear focused.

"Is she blind in one eye? Did she lose her memory?" the white-haired jonin babbled.

Clockwork raised one of his hands. He waved it up and down.

"Mitsuki, relax. Your sister did not lose her memory of anything. In fact, the first thing she did when she awoke from her coma was asking if the Guys in White had captured you and if anyone was making a rescue effort. She did go blind in her left eye, however."

The kunoichi readjusted her ponytail spiking from the back of her head. Did anyone try to rescue her? Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were left incapacitated, but surely her parents, Danielle, and Valerie attempted to sprint her out of her prison …

She cleared her throat.

"Before I ask anymore about Jazz, did anyone try to get me out of the Guys in White's headquarters before an Amaterasu burned down the place?"

Clockwork straightened his purple cloak. He stared at the floor.

"Your parents did not abandon you. They rotated between trying to locate you and tending to Jasmine at the hospital. Your mother was very close to finding the Guys In White's headquarters when Itachi caused what Ghost Zone residents call the Burning Exodus. She was one of the first to see the aftermath."

Mitsuki cringed. Her mother would have been among the first to know that her child was gone. What did she tell Jack and Jazz?

"She recovered the Guys in White's property," the time ghost continued.

"Everyone now knows about your gender because of their databases, and general information about half-ghosts gathered through their experiments. You being a girl is a minor detail to your family and friends. They just want you back."

The young-looking jonin peeked at another file in Clockwork's mess. She shuddered at the visages of the white-coated men who nearly took her and many other people's lives.

"What has become of the Guys in White?" she gasped.

Her guest placed the offending papers in front of her. The time ghost nodded at her.

"Read it for yourself. The report is in English."

Mitsuki breathed in and out. She prepared herself for the contents.

_United States v. Guys in White  
>Alleged Offenses: Genocide (murdering half-ghosts), first degree murder, attempted murder, human experimentation, international terrorism, sexual abuse, torture, kidnapping (including from foreign countries), assault, unlawful detention<br>Court Date: October 18th, 2005 – ongoing_

_Summary: Soon after the Disasteroid incident in October of 2004, the former government institution known as the Guys in White started to grow hostile of half-ghosts. This included the hailed hero Danny Phantom. They realized that other half-living beings had to be in existence. The organization started searching for prospective half-ghosts across the planet._

_According to evidence from multiple sources, they cemented their plans to discover, capture, torture, experiment on, and kill every half-ghost on Earth at the beginning of November 2004._

_Their first victim was a French teenager by the name of Frank Galand. He gained his powers during an incident at a World War Two cemetery. He attended a boarding school in the Pyrenean Mountains. In spite of the campus' high security, the Guys in White abducted him and assaulted his nearby classmates on November 15th, 2004._

_Months passed with the Guys in White kidnapping half-ghosts from all over the world. Their numbers included an elderly Italian man who owned a famous winery, a pair of young half-ghost twins from Russia, a Japanese miko who worked at a shrine, a man from a remote village in Brazil, a healer from Ethiopia, and a kunoichi from the Hidden Countries who was hoping to make alliances in the United States._

_On February 6th 2005, the Guys in White attacked Fenton Works in Amity Park when the elder Fentons were not home. They assaulted Danny Phantom, Samantha Manson, Jasmine Fenton, and Amity Park mayor Tucker Foley. Despite the victims putting up a fight, the Guys in White kidnapped Miss (formerly thought to be Mr) Phantom from her home._

_Those left in the attack's wake were left with major injuries. Miss Manson's leg fractured from injuries sustained in her assault. Mr Foley's back fractured when the force of an energy weapon made him crash into a wall; he became a paraplegic with little chance of regaining his mobility._

_Miss Fenton's skull fractured. She had lost consciousness before the Guys in White made off with her sibling. As Miss Phantom's older sister, she was targeted the most by the Guys in White's agents to make Miss Phantom surrender._

_She was forced to spend four months in a medically induced coma. Upon her awakening, Miss Fenton was discovered to have gone blind in one of her eyes. She developed epilepsy from her injuries._

_Half-ghosts in the Guys in White's custody were subjected to poor conditions. They were stripped of their clothing. Several female half-ghosts were the subject of unwanted sexual attention by the predominantly male Guys in White membership. Those imprisoned were not provided adequate food and water. They were beaten by their captors if they performed any activity without their permission._

_What each half-ghost was subjected to otherwise varied. Many were forced onto training courses where they practiced their powers until they collapsed from exhaustion. Others were dissected to examine their bodies. The dissections were performed without anesthesia. A certain number had drugs tested on them to determine the effect of drugs on half-ghosts. They Guys in White collected their findings on their computer servers._

_Many half-ghosts died in the Guys in White's captivity. Some of them were killed when the Guys in White believed they were no longer useful. Others were not given proper medical care after their dissections and torture sessions. Many of those captured starved to death. Their bodies were disposed of through incineration. It is unknown if their souls had been destroyed by the Guys in White's actions._

_On July 8th 2005, the Guys in White's headquarters was discovered by a ninja from the Hidden Countries. His name was Itachi Uchiha. He had entered the United States to gather information on the local culture. He freed the surviving half-ghosts from their imprisonment._

_Mr Uchiha attempted to save Miss Phantom's life, but she died a few days after her rescue from starvation and infection. The shinobi burned her body to prevent her from being subjected to further desecration. He killed the Guys in White members present to put a stop to their actions before returning to his homeland._

_According to witness Aki Kawato, he passed away in 2008 from a terminal illness._

_Miss Phantom and Miss Fenton's mother Madeline Fenton was among those to discover the ruins of the Guys in White's headquarters. She gathered the technology and property left intact from the destruction of the Guys in White's headquarters before calling authorities._

_Through a process of elimination, authorities identified those not present for the ninja's assault. Warrants were issued for the missing persons' arrests. By October 18th 2005, ten Guys in White agents were arrested. They were brought to federal court._

_Surviving victims came forward to recount their days as prisoners. Many of them sustained injuries that will follow them for the rest of their lives. Several of them suffered organ damage from the drug testing that proved irreversible. A significant number were maimed._

_On March 4th 2006, the first ten Guys in White agents arrested were found guilty of their offenses. The jury recommended the death penalty for seven of them. The remaining three received life imprisonment._

_In a resulting civil suit, the Guys in White's membership were ordered to pay money to their victims and their victims' families. Members of the Guys in White and their kin were forbidden from gaining monetary benefits from their crimes._

_By October of 2018, ninety percent of the surviving Guys in White membership have been arrested and placed in federal custody. Only ten percent remain at large. The constant discovery of Guys in White members is why this court case remains open._

The white-haired kunoichi focused on breathing. A few were still out there, but the remaining Guys in White members would be unable to harm anyone else without raising an alarm. Her friends did not mind her gender not being what they thought it was. A smile overtook her face.

"How did her injuries affect her?" the thin jonin whispered.

The purple-cloaked ghost leaned in to her ear.

"Jasmine's epilepsy has made her unreliable on the field, so she is only called in to fight spirits as a last resort. She became a therapist who counsels ghosts."

Jazz's file listed the ghosts who used her services. They included Desiree, McLain Ember, Bullet, Spectra Penelope, Skulker, Sheriff Walker, and even a few deceased shinobi like the Yondaime Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi. Mitsuki's eyebrows rose.

According to the files, Jazz was unable to enter university on time because of her skull fracture. She took two years to recover.

While at university, she met a man named Alan. Alan married into the Fenton family after a couple of years. They had two young sons named Kevin and Roger.

The pale-skinned kunoichi smiled. She looked at attached articles about her sister's sons.

_They look so cute._

Kevin was six years old. His hair was red instead of orange. He was a first-grader. The redhead apparently had a penchant for sneaking out to fight ghosts if his parents didn't keep an eye on him.

Roger was two years younger. He had the same hair color as his mother. The orange-haired boy was not old enough to attend school yet, but loved to watch his grandparents build new inventions. He seemed to be a genius in the making.

Mitsuki's growling stomach reminded her of why she had come to the kitchen in the first place. She glanced at Clockwork.

"Hey Clockwork, I still need to eat dinner. Are you in a rush to be anywhere?"

The time ghost shook his head.

"No. Danielle is guarding Dark Danny's prison, and the Observants will not require my attention."

The white-haired teenager fetched tofu and soy sauce from the fridge. She made another trip for spinach, carrots, and the rice waiting in the rice cooker. It did not take long before the jonin was back at the dining table.

She looked at Sam's file again through bites of food. The black-haired woman had been in a relationship with one man since Mitsuki's presumed death. They had been together a while, but the goth's boyfriend had died of an illness a few months ago.

Sam's parents were not pleased that she did not have a husband, but they left their daughter's marital status alone so long as she produced heirs for the Manson family.

Apparently, she succeeded. The white-haired kunoichi's former girlfriend was recorded as having one son called Cooper and a daughter named Lily. Her son was around nine years old. His sister was six years old.

The small jonin had no objections to Sam's decision to have kids without a father in their lives. Was she not in the same position? Many were in the same boat in Kumogakure.

A large fraction of Kumogakure's population had perished when the Jūbi's Bijūdama impacted the village and the nearby Allied Shinobi Forces Headquarters. The shinobi stationed in Kumogakure did all they could to shield civilians and young ninja from the devastating blow. The aftermath left more than a few widows.

Mitsuki continued eating while Clockwork brought out files with her parents' photos imprinted on them.

Some time after the white-haired kunoichi's faked death, Jack and Maddie had opened a ghost hunting school called the Fenton Ghost Hunting Academy. It was open to anyone who graduated high school, though applicants with college degrees in paranormal sciences were preferred. It accepted many students from across the globe every year.

A skimming of Valerie's file showed that she wore a yellow shirt with red shorts, white socks, and red and white sneakers when off-duty from ghost hunting. She donned a red latex suit with black boots and gloves when on the prowl for rogue spirits. A necklace with a silver 'DP'-shaped charm hung from her neck in her civilian attire. Apparently, she and Danielle had become good friends over the years.

She finished her meal before talking with Clockwork again.

"Clockwork," the spiky-haired kunoichi began, "it's nice to know that Jazz is alive, that everyone misses me, and that most of the Guys in White are behind bars."

At the last part of her sentence, a frown mired her face. Shiro flew from her perch to her owner's shoulder.

"At the same time, I can't leave Kumogakure for long periods. I am a loyal kunoichi of this village. My kids can't fend for themselves yet."

The ancient time ghost hovered above one of the chairs. He nodded at her.

"This is true. But, your kids will not be dependant on you forever."

The purple-cloaked ghost waved his staff. A vortex of blue energy swirled around. It cleared to show a shorthaired girl in a red jacket and a black-haired boy with a dark violet jacket receiving their forehead protectors.

Mitsuki recognized them at once. They were Yuki and Akira, and were just a half-year older than in the present.

"Yoshihisa-san did say that they were close to graduating," the blue-eyed jonin chuckled.

The purple-cloaked ghost smiled.

"Normally, I would not give information to others about their future. But, I will give you some hints so you aren't living in fear of what your family will face in the coming years."

The white-haired pondered on what to ask. Images of her parents, sister, children, nieces, and nephews floated in her head.

"Rina, Kiyoto, and Misaki will graduate before I kick the bucket, right?"

The image of Yuki and Akira passing the Academy exam changed. The screen split up three ways. All depicted an Uchiha triplet around the age of ten and a half years old.

The first third of the screen showed Rina in front of a panel of Academy examiners. The pinknette made five clones for a demonstration of Bunshin no Jutsu. One of the examiners handed her a forehead protector.

The second part of the screen focused on Kiyoto. His examiners watched him transform into his sensei Teshima Kaoru. Upon reversing his Henge no Jutsu, the black-haired boy inquired if he could show a non-Academy jutsu for extra credit.

The gaping mouths his examiners sported as a Katon jutsu blew out of his mouth was worthy of a few chuckles.

In the last section of the screen, Misaki laid glowing green hands on a fish. It did not take long for the aquatic creature to thrash its tail about. Her examiners called her into another room to perform the basic Academy jutsus.

The tall girl dodged a ball thrown at her with Kawarimi no Jutsu. She switched places with a fake log. She shook for a few seconds as her instructors gave the pale-skinned girl her forehead protector. The screen faded into thin air.

"All timelines have various paths that may or may not be taken, but the next two years have few divergences in regards to the twins or triplets," Clockwork reassured.

The blue-skinned ghost brought one of his hands under his chin. His red eyes narrowed as he set his lips in a thin line.

"After two years however, their future becomes unpredictable. At the end of your kids' stable two year period, enemies will start coming out of the woodwork. Enemies desiring to terminate either yours or your children's lives," the time ghost warned.

Mitsuki sat rigidly in her chair. She had a feeling that her family would be threatened in the future. No matter what precautions were laid out, Yuki, Akira, Rina, Kiyoto, and Misaki would activate the Sharingan someday. Their roots could not be hidden forever.

"Are these enemies individuals who want the Uchiha clan eliminated, or ghost hunters?"

Her purple-cloaked companion stared at the ground.

"Both," he gritted out.

"It will be those hunting down the Sharingan and its bearers that you will have to fight first. The different futures all showed a remnant of the Guys in White coming in while your allies are recovering from the first enemies. It will put your children's future genin teams to the test. Several people will die."

The red-eyed ghost surveyed the room.

"But, these times will have a silver lining. The majority of scenarios I viewed indicated that the conflicts will lead to you reuniting with your parents and friends."

A warm feeling filled the white-haired kunoichi's heart. Her kids would meet their grandparents. She would not have to wait for her death to reunite with her family and old comrades.

Clockwork handed her current photos of her loved ones. She set them away from her food and the files the time ghost brought with him.

"Thank you for all of this," the white-haired kunoichi murmured.

The blue-skinned ghost nodded at her.

"It is not a problem. Do you want anyone else to know of you being alive?"

Mitsuki set one of her hands against her cheek. She entertained the idea for a moment before shooting it down.

"Not until they find out for themselves," the thin half-ghost declared with a tone of finality.

"Valerie learned of me not being dead before I left. I'm certain Dani is now aware since you left her to guard your tower. But, everyone else should be kept in the dark until the right time comes. A secret becomes more difficult to keep when more people know about it."

The ancient ghost did not argue. He stared in the direction of the Uchiha clan's communication room where their electronics were kept.

"Would you mind if I created updated profiles about you and your family? Danielle and Valerie will be curious to what you have been up to."

Clockwork only needed an hour to make profiles for Mitsuki, her twins, and the triplets. He typed a few more relating to Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. When asked, he explained that it was to give certain parties an understanding about the Uchiha clan's family situation.

The time ghost opened a portal into the Ghost Zone with the Uchiha clan's profiles in hand. The white-haired kunoichi bade him farewell.

"I hope to see you when I'm back with my family," she called out.

The purple-cloaked ghost set down his staff for a moment to wave. He picked it back up.

"Until we meet again, Mitsuki. Farewell."

With that, the thin jonin's one connection to the Outside entered the portal. It faded behind him.

Mitsuki spent the rest of her evening outside. She meditated and practiced water-walking. While her heart issues precluded hardcore conditioning, if she missed a single day of practicing chakra control, it would become uncontrollable.

That was the price the white-haired kunoichi had to pay for having heavy reserves. She bore it well.

The sky darkened throughout her brief training session. Mitsuki laid down in the grass as the first stars sparkled in the sky. She peered at the cosmos.

Once, she had wanted to become an astronaut. Her dream had been crumpled years ago because of her bad grades during freshman year, being nearly killed by the Guys in White, and relocating to an area with less advanced technology. Now, she watched the stars to grant her a form of solace.

The white-haired jonin believed that she could see starry images of all of her kids in the sky.

_Yes,_ she thought.

A calm overtook her mind.

_We will survive. I will make sure that the kids are prepared for what will come in two years, even if it makes my heart give out and the kids end up cursing my name. We will be ready._

* * *

><p>Valerie Foley stumbled into her house. Her red ghost hunting suit sported a few scorch marks. She unzipped it, allowing it to fall to the ground. The black woman picked up the suit before venturing further inside.<p>

Halloween was nearly upon Amity Park. Much like he had years ago when her husband, Sam Manson, and Danny Phantom tried to work on a haunted house, the Fright Knight brought terror into the citizens' hearts with his Soul Shredder.

The black-haired woman, her wheelchair-bound husband, Sam, Wulf, the older students attending the Fenton Ghost Hunting Academy, and even Jazz had to tag-team the ancient spirit to send him back to the Ghost Zone. With his weapon sheathed in a pumpkin, the ghost of Halloween disappeared for another year.

She peeked her head inside of her living room. A small blur ran from the leather couch. The small blur crashed into the ghost hunter.

"Mommy, you're back!"

Valerie peered down at a black girl with wavy black hair brushing around the bottom of her neck. She wore a pair of glasses, a green headband, a pink jacket, a green skirt, and white sneakers.

"Careful Nicole," the green-eyed woman warned.

"I'm hurt. And, I'm carrying your new brother in my belly. You don't want to injure him, do you?"

Tears filled up her daughter's blue-green eyes at once.

"I'm sorry mommy," she mumbled.

"I was just happy to see you. I'll be more careful."

Valerie leaned down to hug Nicole. A wave of pain coursed through her abdomen.

_I'm going to have to talk to Tucker. My body can't deal with ghost hunting at this point in my pregnancy. Amity Park has plenty of ghost hunters to pick up the slack._

She cautiously scooped her child into her arms. She barely noticed another person approaching her from the living room.

"I'm glad that you're back Valerie," a broad man with gray hair sighed.

He smoothed his thick mustache.

"Nicole got antsy with you and Tucker fighting the Fright Knight. We worked on a crossword together before she played a game on her smartphone."

The black-haired woman smiled at the older man.

"Thanks, dad. You're a good help."

Damon Gray nodded at his daughter.

"Think nothing of it. By the way, where is that mayor husband of yours?"

The pregnant woman sighed.

"He had to go to the town hall to readjust the budget. The Fright Knight destroyed a lot of infrastructure. It's going to take a lot of money to repair the damages."

The tall man hugged the green-eyed woman.

"I need to get going. It's getting late."

Nicole waved to her grandfather.

"Bye, grandpa! See you later."

Valerie called out to the broad man as he exited the house.

"Later, dad."

The black woman turned to her daughter.

"I think it's bedtime for you, little girl. You need to be ready for school tomorrow."

Nicole frowned. She brought her hand to her mouth to hide a yawn.

"Does this mean I won't see daddy when he comes home?"

The green-eyed woman nodded.

"Daddy will not be back until late. Good girls are in bed by nine o'clock. If you get ready fast enough, I'll read you a story."

Within the next half-hour, Valerie sat next to her daughter's bed. The wavy-haired girl was dressed in pink pajamas.

"What sort of story do you want to hear?"

Her brainy girl liked various kinds of stories. She would sometimes request a fairy tale or a retelling of one of Team Phantom's adventures.

What Nicole asked for tonight's story shocked the pregnant ghost hunter.

"I want to know how daddy lost his ability to walk."

The black-haired woman frowned. She held her hand out to the wavy-haired girl.

"Why do you want to hear about that?"

The girl's blue-green eyes widened innocently.

"When I get to follow daddy to his office, a lot of people look at him. They seem to feel sad that he can't walk like everyone else."

Valerie sighed. She prepared herself to give a child-friendly recounting of the Guys In White's attack on Fenton Works thirteen years ago.

"Thirteen years ago," she began, "a group of ghost hunters called the Guys in White attacked Fenton Works. They targeted all ghosts, not just those who attacked people. Worst of all, they believed that all human-ghost hybrids had to die because of their ghost halves."

Her daughter softly gasped.

"They sound like bad men, mommy."

The black-haired woman patted the girl's head.

"They were. One February, your daddy, Sam, Jazz, and Danny were having a pizza party at Fenton Works. That day, I was patrolling for ghosts in Danny's place and Dani was still traveling the world. They ordered a cheese pizza, a pepperoni pizza, and some chicken wings. The Guys in White took everyone by surprise."

Nicole jumped a little in her bed.

"I'm sure daddy liked the wings and pepperoni pizza. What happened next?"

Valerie braced herself. There was not much she could do to sugarcoat the event.

"The Guys in White shattered Fenton Work's windows with energy guns. They ganged up on Jazz to force Danny to come with them. Sam attacked a few with energy rays on her wrists while your daddy hacked their radios in an attempt to disable them. Danny attacked them from afar with her ecto-blasts, ice powers, and once she got desperate enough, her Ghostly Wail."

A frown formed on the bespectacled girl's face.

"Team Phantom didn't win, did they?"

The black woman grimaced. She nodded.

"While everyone fought very hard, Danny was captured because of her ghost powers. The Guys in White members blasted your daddy into a wall with an energy gun. The force broke his back. Sam had to call an ambulance to take everyone who remained to the hospital."

Her daughter looked up with wide eyes.

"Why weren't the doctors able to fix him?"

The green-eyed woman smiled sadly.

"Back injuries are hard to fix, sweetie. The back is made up of many little bones. If one of them is broke, a person becomes unable to walk. If it's high enough, the person is also unable to use their hands."

Nicole's blue-green eyes stared at her mother. She gasped.

"That's scary. Daddy was lucky."

The black-haired woman thought about her nerdy, wheelchair-bound, yet adorable husband. A smile overtook her face.

"Yes, he was. It took one year for him to return to school and his mayoral duties. He was afraid of hospitals. And, he wanted to help everyone find Danny. It was torture for him. They let him out as soon as they could."

Valerie paused for a moment. Her mind sifted through old memories of Sam hobbling on a crutch, Jazz laying lifelessly in a hospital bed connected to many machines, and Tucker pushing his wheelchair out of the hospital at a fast pace once he was released.

The last memory she lingered on was of a maimed, but very much alive Danny talking to her in an abandoned alley. She had been rescued by a man from the Hidden Countries. The now white-haired half-ghost followed him back to his homeland. She hadn't been seen since.

"Did everyone else get hurt?" Nicole sniffed.

The black-haired woman frowned.

"Yes. Sam broke her leg. She was the only one who didn't need to stay in the hospital long. The Guys in White fractured Jazz's skull. She stayed in the hospital longer than Tucker did. And, Danny died. By the time hers and Jazz's mom found where the Guys in White were hiding, it was too late."

It hurt Valerie to lie to her child. She wished she could tell the seven year old that Amity Park's hero was still alive in a different part of the world. But, making a kid keep a large secret could be a big liability. The pregnant woman had not even told Tucker of his best friend's actual whereabouts.

Nicole looked up at her mother with innocent eyes.

"Do you think Danny's watching over us?"

The wavy-haired woman ruffled her girl's head.

"I think she's watching us. It's time to go to sleep. Good night, sweetie."

The black-haired girl removed her glasses. She placed them on her bedside table.

"Good night, mommy. Tell daddy 'good night' for me."

Valerie smiled. She turned off her daughter's bedside lamp.

"I will. See you in the morning."

The wavy-haired woman retreated into her bedroom to treat her wounds. She opened her medical kit.

The next few minutes were spent smearing her injuries with a healing cream. The woman covered them in gauze. She slipped into a pair of orange pajamas.

The black-haired woman approached her bedside table to grab her brush. Instead, she spotted a neat stack of papers that were not present previously. A note on top of the stack read _'For Valerie Foley. From Clockwork. Please read this privately.'_

Valerie's eyebrows shot up. The ghost of time had made a visit while she attended to her daughter. What was so important that it couldn't be read in front of others?

The pregnant ghost hunter locked her door. She activated the bedroom's ghost shield just in case.

On her bed, the green-eyed woman read the first page. It was a letter.

_Valerie,_

_I apologize for thrusting this onto you. While you and certain parties were fighting the Fright Knight, I left Danielle in charge of my tower. I made a visit to a mountainous region in the Hidden Countries. The news I have is a cause for both joy and sadness._

_Danny is still alive. Thirteen years ago, she successfully immigrated to the Hidden Countries. She has assumed a new name to fit the Japanese-speaking locale. It will be divulged in the accompanying documents._

_In the last few years, her health has taken a sharp decline. Danny is one of the half-ghosts who was subjected to drug experimentation. She had attempted to seek medical treatment, but the damage proved too severe to repair. As of this letter, her heart, liver, and lungs mostly consist of scar tissue. She will only live a few more years at most._

_Given her failing health, it is important to keep harmful spirits such as Nocturne, the Fright Knight, Vortex, and Undergrowth away from her home. The fact that she is still alive needs to stay secret. Danielle knows of her being alive because of viewing our encounter from the screens in my tower. She has been told to keep silent regarding her cousin's continued survival._

_What you tell Tucker and your daughter is up to you. I know it will be difficult to keep this from your partner much longer. Keeping secrets from one's husband is not easy or recommended._

_Please do not tell the elder Fentons, Sam and her kids, or Jasmine or her family unless you are in a difficult position. While I usually do not give out information on the future, I will say that she will be reunited with you in two years' time._

_The events that will precede the reunion will be hostile in nature. Danny currently has five children in her care. Two of them are hers. A malicious group of ninja will attempt to kill them because of a bloodline ability from their fathers' side of the family. A remnant of the Guys in White will follow in their footsteps._

_Train in the meantime. You, Dani, and all of the others who are aware must be ready to protect these children when the time comes. This is not a battle Danny can fight alone._

_Thank you for keeping Danny's secret all of these years._

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

The black-haired woman widened her eyes. Her old friend was alive. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Then, she absorbed the full message. Her lips twisted into a frown.

_Those bastards … Danny is going to die._

Valerie could only imagine how much pain the famous half-ghost was in. She took a deep breath.

She separated the numerous files. The black woman spread them across her bed. She picked up the first file.

Imprinted on the paper were two photos of a familiar white-haired teenager. Danny had not aged a day since her accident. Her human form's icy blue eyes were devoid of warmth. Her spectral state's glowing green eyes did not appear any friendlier.

The thin half-ghost wore a black hooded dress, white gloves, and white boots in human form. In her ghost form, her dress was traded for a black jacket and pants. In both photos, she barely smiled.

Danny's personal profile informed Valerie that her name was now Mitsuki Uchiha. She had become a ninja in the village of Kumogakure, a hidden village located in a mountain-filled country called Kaminari no Kuni. Mitsuki married one Itachi Uchiha, who was the individual who rescued her from the Guys in White.

Their marriage had not lasted long. In 2008, the mysterious black-haired shinobi had died of a terminal illness that plagued him since before Mitsuki's rescue. Before he passed away, the slender ninja had impregnated the white-haired kunoichi with a pair of twins.

The black-haired woman spent an hour reading the rest of the profiles. Mitsuki's twins, Yuki and Akira Uchiha, were opposite-gendered twins who were in their seventh year of education at Kumogakure's Ninja Academy.

Yuki was a talkative girl who was at the top of her class. She inherited her mother's white hair and blue eyes, but possessed a tall and thin build. She had darker skin and longer eyelashes than her mother. The girl was usually found honing her ninja skills on an Academy training ground.

She did not get along with Rina Uchiha, her eldest cousin from her father's side of their family.

Akira carried a more reserved demeanor than his sister. He had black hair secured into a low ponytail and dark violet eyes that reminded Valerie of the boy's maternal grandmother. He had received his mother's short height and pale cream skintone. The shy child was not found without Yuki in public. He read a lot of non-fiction books in his free time.

Valerie allowed herself to smile sadly. According to their profiles, both Yuki and Akira had inherited their mother's ghost powers. If certain parties learned about Mitsuki, the kids could be vulnerable targets for ghost hunters or powerful rogue spirits.

The black-haired woman stacked the files into a straight pile. She and her husband had a lot to talk about when he was finished at the town hall.

The pregnant woman unlocked the bedroom door. She had settled into bed when a soft beeping noise sounded from outside her bedroom. Tucker was home.

She watched the bedroom door open. It revealed a black man in a wheelchair outfitted with numerous gadgets.

"Hey, Val. I finally got out of the town hall. You wouldn't believe all of the tweaks I had to make to free enough money for repairs."

Tucker directed his wheelchair to his dresser. He picked out a set of red pajamas.

His wife waited until he was settled on their bed before speaking to the bespectacled man.

"How many people were hurt?"

The blue-eyed man cringed.

"Fifty. Since the Fright Knight is one of the more powerful ghosts, I would say that we came out lucky. Of those, thirty will be in the hospital for at least one night to observe their condition. Five were exposed to Soul Shredder."

Valerie nodded. Her eyes stared at their bed.

"I'm glad it wasn't worse. That reminds me – I need to talk to you about something, Tucker."

The black-haired man turned his head to face her.

"What is it?"

The wavy-haired woman pointed to her prominent belly. She frowned.

"I've been pregnant with our son for seven and a half months. Today, I had a hard time keeping up with the fighting. I think I need to be on the sidelines until he's born."

Tucker cringed. He patted his wife's belly.

"I should have known that this was coming. You looked winded out there. Do you want someone to replace you out on patrols?"

The green-eyed woman nodded. She pondered thoughtfully.

"What about Alan? He's been trained in ghost hunting since the elder Fentons welcomed him into their family. Or, we could ask Jazz. She still desires a bit of action."

The nerd frowned.

"Alan's not used to being on the frontlines. Jazz stopped participating because of her fits. She could black out at any second. Maybe we should ask Mr and Mrs Fenton for a few of their brighter students."

The bespectacled mayor let out a bitter chuckle.

"I wish Danny was here. She would volunteer to pick up your slack in a heartbeat."

The black-haired woman smiled.

"She would. Speaking of which, I need to breach a second subject with you."

Valerie took in a few deep breaths. Mitsuki's survival would not be hidden anymore.

"Clockwork paid me a visit while I put Nicole to bed. He gave me a warning regarding the future, one that was not cryptic. A remnant of the Guys in White will attack in two years."

The shorthaired man tensed. He clenched his teeth.

"Shit. I imagine that if Clockwork warned you this far in advance, it's going to be big."

The green-eyed woman nodded. She handed the files regarding Mitsuki and her family to her husband.

"It is. Before you get on me for keeping this a secret, I was sworn to it. I was not going to let the Guys in White ruin anymore lives."

Tucker leaned back. His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Danny is alive?! You've got to be kidding me."

The wavy-haired woman leaned onto the thin man's lap. She sighed.

"I kept quiet for her safely. Please forgive me."

Amity Park's mayor clutched the letter from Clockwork tightly. He read the contents.

It was quiet in the Foley family's master bedroom for a few minutes. Valerie laid her head near the black man's chest.

Her husband's lips trembled. Abruptly, tears streamed down Tucker's face.

"I forgive you baby," he sobbed.

The thin man enveloped the pregnant woman in a strong hug. He looked into his wife's eyes.

"We'll help Danny. The Guys in White will learn not to mess with Team Phantom ever again," he promised.

The couple pondered in silence. Valerie raised her head.

"Should we tell Nicole at some point?" she whispered.

Her blue-eyed husband scratched his chin.

"Maybe, but not right away," he murmured.

The black-haired man creased his eyebrows. He started speaking again.

"Nicole hangs out with Kevin, Roger, Cooper, and Lily a lot. What if she slips up in front of them, and those four tell their parents? Jazz and Sam might insist on dragging Danny back, even though the wording of Clockwork's letter makes that sound like a horrible idea."

The pregnant ghost hunter gave a single nod.

"Once I have the baby, you, Dani, and I will begin training to prepare for these creeps," she growled.

Tucker squeezed her hand in silent agreement. His bespectacled eyes gleamed.

"Even if we don't tell her right away, Nicole needs a way to defend herself. I think we should start tutoring her on self-defense and using basic anti-ghost weaponry," he advised.

The green-eyed woman spared a thought to the idea. Team Phantom's kids would soon be at an age where they would feel the need for independence. A ghost could attack at any second. Kevin had already snuck out of his home at night a few times for adventures of his own. On two of those occasions, he had been at the mercy of malicious ghosts.

"Yes," Valerie agreed fervently.

Her voice remained level as she spoke.

"I will start with ghost-hunting theory while I'm laid up at home. We will invite the other kids to join us. After that incident with Undergrowth, Kevin needs to learn common sense. It will also let me bond with Nicole."

The wavy-haired woman's husband lightly jabbed her arm.

"Scared of Nicole becoming a daddy's girl?" he teased.

Valerie lightly slapped her husband's shoulder.

"You wish."

The two parents spent their night making plans for the future. They had underestimated the Guys in White once. Team Phantom would not repeat that mistake again.

* * *

><p>Japanese TranslationsShinobi Terms:

kunoichi – female ninja

Akatsuki – red dawn; daybreak. A terrorist group based out of Amegakure comprised of S-rank missing-nin from different villages. The main members perished ten years ago. Subordinates and associates survived Akatsuki's destruction, and made new lives elsewhere.

shinobi – ninja

Amaterasu – illuminating heaven. A ninjutsu that causes black flames to erupt everywhere in the user's eyesight. The most powerful Katon jutsu in existence. It requires the Mangekyō Sharingan to be used.

The Burning Exodus of 2005 – The incident that led to the freeing of half-ghosts imprisoned by the Guys in White. Uchiha Itachi infiltrated their Headquarters. He freed those kept prisoner, and once the Guys in White stormed the building, lit it on fire with Amaterasu.

Kumogakure – Village Hidden In The Clouds

Jūbi – Ten Tails; it is formed by combining the rest of the bijū. It is the most powerful bijū.

Bijūdama - Tailed Beast Ball

Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Jutsu; one of the basic jutsu taught to Academy students.

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Jutsu; one of the basic jutsu taught to Academy students.

Katon – Fire Release

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Body Replacement Jutsu; one of the basic jutsu taught to Academy students.

the Outside – Countries outside of the Hidden Countries' perimeter.

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning

A/N: This took longer than expected to finish. Let me explain certain points.

The Ghost Zone and the Pure World are one and the same. Ghosts from the Hidden Countries and the Outside go to the same place when they die. Let's get that out of the way right now.

Unlike some authors, I do not use italics to indicate when a character is speaking a different language. It would be too confusing and distracting. Italics are reserved for thoughts, flashbacks, documents/letters, and names of different media.

Clockwork knows that Mitsuki needs a boost. He gets that she cannot go on with all of these uncertainties haunting her. He knows when to intervene.

Danielle's appearance has changed to distinguish her from Mitsuki and show that she's moved on from those days when Vlad used her. Her braid, lipstick, and earrings show that she is more girly than Mitsuki ever will be. The hoodie is meant to convey that she is at ease.

Sam and Tucker's attire have changed to reflect their maturity, and in Tucker's case, his profession. As the mayor, he would be expected to look professional. Sam is still a goth, but has grown out of wearing half-shirts. Valerie is a ghost hunter, so she is allowed to look more casual despite being Tucker's wife.

I'm sorry, but heroes do not always come out unscathed. The Guys in White have been shown as ruthless to other people. Team Phantom suffered huge consequences from their fight.

The half-ghost abuse was overboard, but remember that the Guys in White viewed them as less than human. Again, they have been portrayed as ruthless to others, and consider half-ghosts as no better than regular ghosts.

The world has not forgotten Mitsuki. The US government would likely view her 'death' as a great failure. One that they were responsible for since the Guys in White were once a government agency.

The kunoichi half-ghost who was captured by the Guys in White, Kawato Aki, collaborated with the other surviving half-ghosts to hide Mitsuki's existence from the public. They decided to not involve Itachi in the court case so he wouldn't have a target on his back.

I decided not to give Sam a living boyfriend so there would be less drama. The loss of Mitsuki and the revelation of her gender was a huge blow to her. She is not getting with anyone else.

Misaki will have to display medical jutsu at her graduation because she's in the student medic-nin program. It is now mandatory for each ninja squad to have a medical ninja. They are picked at seven years of age from the students who display the best chakra control and intellect.

They are taught about anatomy, common illnesses and injuries on the field, medical herbs, making your own medicine, splinting injured limbs, poisons, antidotes, and medical jutsu.

People on both sides of the barrier are now prepared. I would like to think that Sam and Jazz will eventually be brought into a few training sessions, even if they're not told why their friends are upping their training.

The kids will be prepped too, but they need to know about basic self-defense and ghost weapons before they are taught to harm people.

Feel free to ask any questions.


End file.
